Isabella Salvatore
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: Based in New Moon: After Edward left:Isabella Swan isn't the weak and helpless human everyone that she was her name isn't even Isabella Swan its Isabella Salvatore younger sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Did I forgot to mention that she is a vampire? ALL QUOTES AND SCENES FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND TWILIGHT BELONG TO THE VAMPIRE DIARIES AND TWILIGHT! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls

"I don't love you anymore," has been echoing in my head every since _he _left me in the middle of the forest 3 weeks ago. I've been thinking about going home to my brothers who don't even know that I'm alive, I haven't seen them since 1862 when they left my for that bitch, Katherine,they think I died in 1864 of an "_animal attack" _but it turns out that ever since Katherine started living with us she has been putting her _blood_ in are drinks so when she killed me in 1864 I turned into what I am now, a _vampire._ I know what your thinking: What happened to being human? Well sorry to disappoint you but I was never human I lied so I could start over, I even lied about what I look like I don't have brown hair and dull brown eyes I have raven colored hair(Damon colored hair) and striking blue eyes. I'm not even clumsy I'm as graceful as a ballerina. Charlie and Renne aren't even my real parents they are just some couple that I compelled to act as my parents. I mean don't get me wrong I'm heartbroken but I'm tired of moping around and feeling like my whole world is crumbling because of one guy, one perfect , loving, strong... stop Bella he doesn't love you anymore its time to move on.

"Charlie!" I screamed.

"Something wrong Bells," he asked me.

"Yes, it's time that I go back to Mystic Falls, so, in other words, your no use to me anymore," with that I sunk my fangs into his neck sucking him dry, people will think that it's just another animal attack...oh well.

I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Eww is this really what I have looked like for the past year." I started to change back into my natural look. Know its time to buy the plane ticket. "That's better." Ugh, I need to start packing. I looked in my closet, man I really need to go shopping. I grabbed everything that I needed: hair curler, makeup, cell phone, cell phone charger, and my photos of me, Stefan and Damon. Well, lets go Shopping!

*At the Mall*

I first walk into Victoria Secret and buy 6 pairs of underwear a few pairs of really cute bras. I then stop at hot topic and buy some short shorts, blood red hair dye, mini skirts and some crop tops that say loves a waste of time. The final store I stop at is a Shoe Store and by 6 pairs of high heels. I know what you're wondering: How the hell did I pay for all of this? Well, it's pretty easy to compel people when you're in a town that doesn't use vervain. I look at my watch, 2:30, my plane leaves at 5:30 I should probably leave now.

*At the Airport*

* Plane 65 is now being boarded*

Well that's my plane lets get this over with, shall we. I take my seat next to this old man snoring great this is going to be a long trip. I put in my headphones and listen to "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood great just what I needed something to remind me of _him._


	2. Hello Brother

My plane finally landed, good timing to I was getting thirsty and I doubt the old man next to me will taste very good. I find my luggage and head for the bathroom and decided to change, I put on my mini skirt, a crop top that says "Love is a waste of time" and a pair of black high heels. I head outside and I called a taxi.

"Where to," asked the Driver.

"Mystic Falls please," I replied.

After an hour of awkward driving the driver decides to try and start a conversation with me. Can't a girl go somewhere without someone trying to talk to me!

"So where are you from," asked the Driver.

"Mystic Falls but I decided to move to Forks, Washington," I replied.

"Why," asked the Driver. Why the hell is he so nosy.

"Family issues, my brothers left me for some bitch named Katherine," I snapped. I am seriously not in the mood.

"That sucks," said the Driver.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied, people can be so stupid sometimes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you," said the Driver sincerely.

"Yeah I know it's just that I don't like to talk about my family," I replied.

We drove for another hour before we finally reached Mystic Falls.

"How much," I asked the driver.

"Don't worry about it," said the Driver and he drove away.

"Ok then," I looked around and noticed that he dropped me off at some bar called "Mystic Grill" how original. I walked in and ordered a shot of whiskey and a BLT sandwich. The waiter asked to see my ID so I just compelled him to let me get a drink. When I got my food and drink I looked up at the waiter and noticed that he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes, he's cute but he just isn't my type. I drunk my drink but I had to spit it right out. Vervain, this town knows. Shit if there's vervain in the water supply that means that the waiter wasn't compelled he just let me have the drink. I finished my food and decided to go to the salon and use that red dye I bought in Forks. When I get to the Salon I told the lady where I wanted the dye. One hour later my hair was finished and I looked smoking hot, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:30. Once I was done at the Salon I decided to go and apply to High School, if I am going to try and find my brothers most likely Stefan goes to school...if they are even here. Before I left I decided to go talk to the waiter and ask him about what he knows about the Salvatore's.

"Excuse me," I said while tapping on his shoulder.

"Yes," he replied.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the Salvatore or if you knew where they lived," I asked.

"The Salvatore's? Yeah they live in the old Salvatore Boarding House and Stefan Salvatore goes to High School with me," he replied.

"Ok thank you," I replied and I started to walk away.

"Wait," yelled the waiter.

"Yes," I asked him.

"How do you know they," he questioned me.

"Let's just say that I am an old friend of theirs," I smirked at him and I left the bar.

As I walked to the school I noticed how much Mystic Falls has changed, it's not that frightened town that was chasing out the _vampires_, they seem more peaceful, so relaxed and quiet...too quiet if you asked me. I'm surprised that half of the population isn't gone since Damon is in town I would think that most of the town would be dead. I arrive at the school and head for the Administers office.

"Hello, how can I help you today," said the secretary who was looking at my clothes like I was crazy.

"Yes, I would like to apply here," I replied with a smile.

"Ok do you have all of the paperwork," she asked me.

"Yes," I replied and handed the paperwork from Forks, I always kept an extra stack just in case.

"Isabella Salvatore, are you by any chance related to Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she asked me.

"Yes, actually I'm there younger sister," I smiled.

"Oh I didn't know that they had a younger sister," she said, looking kind of confused.

"I don't live with them, I lived in Forks, Washington with a family friend," I replied.

"Oh, well I'm sure that they will be pleased to see you," she replied, handing me my school schedule and locker combination.

"Doubt it," I whispered too low for her to hear.

I looked at my locker number 666 of course. By the time I find my locker and get the supplies I needed the bell rings saying that it is time for class. I look at my schedule and see that I have History with Mr. Saltzman. I walked into his classroom and I could tell that everyone's eyes were on me. I gave the teacher my paperwork and my schedule, which he has to sign.

"New student," he asked me. Obviously is everyone in Virginia stupid or something. **(I have nothing against Virginia its just part of the story)**

"Yes," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, class it looks like we have a new student. Please welcome Isabella Salvatore," said the teacher to the class.

I could hear everyone gasp and whisper about how they didn't know that the Salvatore's had a sister.

"Isabella," I heard someone ask, I look up and see that it was my older brother Stefan or should I say the traitor.

"Hello brother," I replied with a smirk.

**Cliffhanger! I know sorry guys. What do you think is going to happen next: Is Bella going to forgive the ones that picked love over family or is she going to take her revenge on them? **


	3. Jackass

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

"Ms. Salvatore if you could please take a seat next to Mr. Lockwood we can continue this lesson. Mr. Lockwood raise your hand," said Mr. Saltzman.

Lockwood huh I didn't know that there was werewolves in this town I have to be careful. Mr. Saltzman continued the lesson, talking about the Battle of Willow Creek. Well at least I know that I will get an A in this class...not like I care.

"Now what year was the Battle of Willow Creek," asked Mr. Saltzman.

Only Stefan and I raised our hands of course since we were there when it happened.

"Isabella," said Mr. Saltzman.

"Bella, just Bella," I replied.

"And the Battle of Willow Creek was 1864," I answered.

"Correct," said Mr. Saltzman.

"Now how many soldiers died during the battle," asked Mr. Saltzman.

I raised my hand.

"Well originally our town's defense only had 3,000 soldiers against the enemy who had 12,000," I answered.

"Correct," smiled Mr. Saltzman.

"Looks like you have competition for best in class Mr. Salvatore," said Mr. Saltzman.

"Us Salvatore know history like the back of our hands," I told Mr. Saltzman.

"Yes well answer this there were 346 casualties in the battle but how many civilian victims," questioned Mr. Saltzman.

"Because the soldier's fired at Fell's Church 27 people were killed," I replied smiling.

"Correct," said Mr. Saltzman.

I could feel Stefan's eye burning in my back. The bell rung saying that it is time for lunch. I jump out of my seat and head for the cafeteria with Stefan right on my heels.

"Isabella wait I need to talk to you," pleaded Stefan.

"There's nothing to talk about jackass you made your choice a long time ago," I replied.

"Please Bella Let me explain," begged Stefan.

I could hear the people around us whispering, wondering what's wrong. I decided not to make a scene.

"Follow me outside," I whispered. Stefan nodded.

We headed towards the Stoner Pit and stood in awkward silence.

"How are you alive," asked Stefan.

"How do you think, ever since Katherine started living with us in 1860 she would put her blood in everything we drank so when she came back in 1864 she killed me, but I still had her blood in my system," I replied.

"I'm so sorry Isa I never meant for this to happen," said Stefan.

"Yeah well it's a little to late for sorry don't you think," I snapped.

"Does Damon know your back," asked Stefan.

"No," I answered.

"He will be so happy when he finds out that you are still alive," smiled Stefan.

He came towards me hoping for a hug...I pushed him away.

"You don't really think that this is supposed to be one big happy family reunion do you? Because I plan to make you and Damon's life a living hell for what you did to me," I yelled at Stefan.

"We didn't know what we were doing, we were compelled," cried Stefan.

"Yeah you were compelled until you were turned then the compulsion was gone but you still left me," I screamed.

Stefan had no response.

"Yeah that's what I thought," I said.

I was about to leave when I heard an oh to familiar voice calling Stefan's name.

"Stefan," yelled the girl.

"Oh who could that be," I asked him.

The girl finally came to view. Katherine.

I ran up to her in vamp speed and crushed her against the wall.

"Hello Katherine. Did you miss me you son of a bitch," I screamed as I threw her on the ground.

"Wait you think I'm Katherine! I'm Elena her doppelganger," she screamed.

"You don't have a doppelganger, Katherine, you would have had to have a child when you were human," I replied.

I picked up Katherine and was about to rip out her heart when Stefan pinned me against the wall.

"What the hell Stefan I was about to kill Katherine," I shrieked.

"That's not Katherine. Her name is Elena Gilbert Katherine's doppelganger," said Stefan still pinning me against the wall.

"That's impossible if she is a Gilbert then have can she be related to Katherine," I asked.

"I was adopted," replied Elena.

"Oh really who was your mom then," I demanded.

"Isobel Flemming," she replied. I could hear the shakiness in her voice.

"Isobel," I asked shocked. I haven't seen Isobel in ages.

"You know her," asked Elena.

"I was the one who helped her to the hospital," I replied.

"Oh, not to be rude or anything but who the hell are you," asked Elena.

"I'm Isabella Salvatore. Damon and Stefan's little sister," I replied.

"Sure and I'm Taylor Swift. No seriously who are you," asked Elena.

"She's Damon and mine's little sister Elena," answered Stefan. So the brother speaks.

"You never told me that you had a sister," said Elena.

"I didn't think it was important I thought she was dead," explained Stefan. My face started to turn red.

"You thought I wasn't important enough to tell your girlfriend who obviously knows that you are a vampire that you had a sister. Wow Stefan who knew that you were so low," I replied.

I could feel the emotions from Ed-him leaving me building up inside. No I can't cry here, I can't let them see my weakness.

"Isa maybe we can talk about this let's go to the Grill after school and me, you, and Damon can talk about this," suggested Stefan.

I nodded in reply, if I speak I know that I will break down in tears.

The bell rings.

"we should probably start heading for class we don't want to be late," said Elena.

"Yeah lets go," said Stefan.

Before we entered our classroom I stopped Elena.

"I'm sorry about attacking you...I thought you were Katherine," I said.

"It's ok. It's not like that was the first time it happened," smiled Elena.

During the rest of the day all I could think about is Ed-him and how much he hurt me. Not again I will never let myself be hurt like that again, the Cullen's will pay.

**Ta-da I hope you like the chapter. The Cullen's will be coming in the next chapter most likely. Make sure to review!**


	4. The Cullen's go to Mystic Falls

**Stefan: Damon!**

**Damon: Isabella!**

**Isabella: Stefan!**

**Me: Maya!**

**Damon: No.**

**Me: Ugh fine. I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Epov:

It's been 3 weeks since I last seen my beautiful, innocent, loving Bella. She is the meaning of my entire existents yet I let her go. I haven't been outside of the house since Alice and Jasper made me go hunting with them. It hasn't been the same with Bella. Emmett doesn't laugh, Alice doesn't shop as much, Carlisle spends most of his time in his office or at work, Jasper feels guilty about what happened at Bella's party, Esme feels like she has lost a child, even Rosalie misses Bella. We all miss Bella but I feel like a part of me has been ripped out of my soul...if I even have one. Emmett and Rosalie just came back from hunting when Alice called a family meeting.

"Edward gets your ass out here," screamed Alice.

Ugh why can't they just leave me here to rot. I vamp speed down to the living room where Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, Esme was sitting next to Carlisle and Alice was sitting next to Jasper.

"I think it's time that we move to a different place," said Alice.

"Why I like it here," said Rosalie.

We are currently located in California which is kind of difficult since the sun is out almost everyday.

"Because it's to hard to go to school when the sun is out and anyways a change of scenery would be good for us," said Alice while looking at me.

"Where do you think we should go," asked Carlisle.

"Well personal I think we should go back to Forks but since that isn't going to happen I suggest that we move to Mystic Falls, Virginia," stated Alice.

"Why there," asked Esme.

"Because it's just like Forks, it rains 95% of the time and it has a forest which we can hunt in," smiled Alice.

"That sounds lovely," says Esme.

"When should we move," asked Emmett.

"As soon as possible," said Carlisle.

"Well we better get packing," said Jasper.

Great now we are moving to a place that will remind me of Bella so much for a change of scenery.

*The next day*

We finally finished packing all of the things that we wanted to bring with us. Esme bought us a house in Mystic Falls which had 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms(one in each room), a huge kitchen(That we won't use), and a living room. It looked like our old house in Forks.

"Edward you ready to go? Are plan leaves at 7:30," asked Alice.

I looked at my watch 5:30.

"Yeah lets go," I replied.

Bpov:

*Alarm goes of*

"Ugh 5 more minutes," I yelled.

I've been staying at Elena's house because I still haven't forgiven my brothers for what they did to me back in 1864.

I was about to fall asleep until I felt a cold liquid going down my shirt making me wide awake.

"Rise and Shine," yelled Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"What the hell," I shrieked.

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were laughing.

"You will die," I yelled but couldn't help but laugh.

"Later we are going to be late for school," said Elena.

"Oh shit," I said and ran to the bathroom.

I finished getting ready for school wearing blue jeans, black combat boots, and a shirt that says "I'm not totally useless, I could be used as a bad example." I applied a small amount of makeup and came out of my room where Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie were waiting for me.

"Nice shirt," said Tyler.

"Thanks," I smirked.

*At school*

When we got to school everyone was talking about the new kids.

"I didn't know that new students were coming today or I would of helped them around," pouted Caroline.

"Maybe next time," said Bonnie.

"Yeah let's hurry so we are not late for class again," said Elena who was looking at me.

"Hey don't look at me. You were the one who followed us," I said.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Come on," said Bonnie.

"I have a feeling that this will be a great day," said Caroline.

"I hope so," I replied.

Epov:

We landed in Virginia and had a taxi drive us to Mystic Falls. On our way there I have to admit the scenery is beautiful.

"We should go camping this weekend," exclaimed Emmett.

"That sounds like a great idea," says Esme.

"Eww I'm not going to go camping," complains Rosalie.

"If y'all do go camping you better be careful there have been many recent animal attacks lately," warned the driver.

"What do you mean," asked Carlisle.

"Well just this week 5 people have been killed by an animal. All drained of blood," stated the Driver.

We all looked at each other. Vampires. It has to be.

When the driver drops us off at our house we pay him and he drove off.

"5 bodies all drained of blood? That's a lot of blood for on vampire," says Alice.

"What should we do," asked Esme concerned.

"Nothing the Volturi will do something if it gets out of hand," stated Carlisle.

"Well kids go upstairs and get ready! You have school and you are already late," said Esme.

"Ugh why do we have to go to school again," complained Rosalie.

"Because we have to try and fit in," explained Carlisle.

"Fine lets go," said Rosalie.

"We will take my car," I said.

My family looked surprised that I even talked.

"Ok," smiled Alice.

"Well let's go," said Jasper and off we went.

**What do you think will happen? Hope you guys like this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	5. Klaus Mikaelson

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted any chapters lately I've been busy with school. A new chapter will probably be posted once a week. I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bpov:

Everyone at school was talking about some new kids and how gorgeous they were...I'll believe it when I see it. I am in the middle of 1st period doodling in my journal as always when I heard the whole class gasp. I looked up and saw 5 faces that I thought I would never see again. I turned around and saw Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy looking at me with sad expressions on their face. The teacher told the Cullen's where to sit, they started walking to their seated, but unfortunately, for me, I had an empty seat next to me where Edward Fucking Cullen sat. As Edward sat down he started to tense up and he looked at me with a curious expression. I looked away facing the teacher.

"Hello," said a sweet velvety voice. I yearn to kiss him and never let him go but I stopped myself. He hurt me, used me, broke me he is not to be forgiven.

"Hi," I replied monotone.

I could feel the stares of my friends. I looked around. I saw that Jasper is sitting next to Stefan, Rosalie next to Tyler haha that's what she gets for being a selfish bitch, Alice next to Caroline and Emmett next to Matt. Alice caught me eye and I turned to face the teacher. The class seemed to be going on forever. I need to get out of here before I break down in tears, they can't see me weak. When the bell finally rings I jump out of my seat and run out the door and head for the girls bathroom. I hide in one of the stalls and broke down crying. It feels like my tears are a never ending waterfall. I hear someone walk into the bathroom, I peek through the corner and see the Cullen's all of them...I am screwed. Rosalie locked the door and started talking.

"What the hell was that girls problem," snapped Rosalie.

"I don't know she seemed pretty pissed," said Emmett.

No shit Sherlock.

"She seemed fine until Edward said hello to her," said Alice, that backstabbing bitch.

Wait, a second they know that I am in here they can hear my heartbeat. Shit. I walk out of the stall and started to walk to the sink. It's time to let my bitchiness flourish.

"You do know that this is the "Girls Bathroom"...unless of course there is something that we don't know," I said smirking.

I started to wash my face.

"What the hell is your deal," demanded Rosalie.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I replied.

"Yes I would that's why I asked you idiotic bit...," Alice cut her off.

"Lets just work this out in a polite conversation," said Alice in a soothing tone.

"I have a better idea," growled Rosalie and she lunged at me pinning me against the bathroom wall.

I hear hands banging on the door. Then I hear the lock break and comes in Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and Caroline. They shut the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on here," yelled Caroline. Rosalie got distracted so I made my move.

I could feel the veins popping out of my eyes and I pinned Rosalie against the walls showing her my fangs as I hissed at her. She had a horrified look on her face.

"Ahhh," screamed Rosalie.

"Sweet," I heard Emmett say.

"GET HER THE FUCK OFF ME," screeched Rosalie.

Jasper pinned me against the wall. What is with these people and pinning people against the wall.

"Who are you," asked Alice.

Caroline hissed, showing her fangs.

"Are all of you guys vampires," asked Fuckward.

"Not all Matt is human, Jeremy is a vampire hunter and Tyler is a werewolf," snapped Stefan.

"I wondered why he smelled so bad," said Rosalie.

"Shut up you psychotic bitch," I yelled at her.

"What is your problem! We don't even know you," yelled Rosalie.

"You may not know me but I sure know you, You hurt someone that I care about...I guess you can say that we are like the same person," I snapped.

"Who is this person we supposedly hurt," snapped Rosalie.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I replied.

Their faces went paler than usually.

"I-Is she hear," asked Alice.

I looked at my friends, they had a confused look on their face.

"No. She's dead," I replied monotone.

"No," screeched Alice.

"H-How did she die,' whispered Edward.

"Victoria came back for her once you guys left I was there when it happened. Victoria wanted Bella to plead for her life but Bella was happy she was going to die. So she can be free of the pain, heartbreak and sorrow," I replied.

"Why didn't you save her," screamed Edward, throwing me against the wall. I am surprised that no one has come to check in here, I mean we are making a lot of noise.

"Don't you touch her," screamed Stefan throwing Edward into the sink.

"Oh so know you defend me...took you only about 150 years," I snapped at Stefan.

"And to answer your question Fuckward I didn't save her because she did not want to be saved. You know right before she died she said that she has all but on regret and you want to know what that is," I asked him.

"What," he whispered.

"You and your family. She regrets ever knowing you," I said smiling. I will make them pay for what they've done to me.

Edward fell to his knees.

"And just so you know Cullen's you've just made an enemy," I said smiling and I walked out of the bathroom.

*6 hours later*

The final bell rings and I start heading to class when I was stopped by a girl named Rebekah.

"Hello I'm Rebekah, I'm new here and I was wondering if you could tutor me," asked Rebekah.

"Sure but why me," I asked her...I decided not to be bitchy for now.

"Well because I asked the teachers and they recommended you," smiled Rebekah.

"Ok what do you need help with," I asked her.

"Um Science," she said.

"Ok well where should we meet up," I asked her.

"Um my house at 6," she said handing me a piece of paper with her address.

"Ok and can I call you Bekah? Rebekah is kind of a mouth full," I asked her.

"Sure that's what my brothers call me," she said smiling and she walked away.

Something is strange about her well I guess I'll find out and I started heading home.

I got to the Gilbert's house and ran straight for my room with saying a quick hi to Jeremy, Elena, and Alaric.

I looked at the clock 4:30 cool I can stop by the Grill for a late lunch. I took a quick shower and put on a simple black dress that goes about thigh high and has a gold belt with black combat boots and I applied some makeup. I looked in the mirror and started drying my hair with a blow dryer until it was back to its natural curly self. I started walking down the stairs when I was stopped by Damon...why is he here. I looked around the room...the whole gang was here. What did I do now?

"Where are you going," questioned Damon who was looking at my outfit.

"Out," I replied.

"No shit have a seat," said Damon.

"Make me," I challenged him.

He threw me onto the couch.

"Dick," I whispered.

I heard Jeremy and Tyler laugh.

"Well know that we are all here we have important things to discuss," said Damon.

"I saw Klaus at the police station today," said Caroline.

I froze.

"Klaus...do you mean Klaus Mikaelson is in Mystic Falls," I asked them.

"Yes, that is why we have to be careful. Klaus doesn't like me and Damon very much so if you run into him do not tell him your last name," warned Stefan.

I looked at my watch 5:50 shit I need to go.

"Damon I have to go I'm supposed to go, tutor, someone at 6," I said.

"Where at," he asked me.

"Her house," I replied.

"When will you be back," he asked me.

"When I'm done. Know I have to go," I snapped at him and ran vamp speed all the way to Bekah's house.

When I got to her house it looked like the freaking White House. I knocked on the door. Bekah answered.

"Hey Bella," smiled Rebekah.

"Hey Bekah," I smiled back.

"Come in," she replied.

When I walked into her house it looked like a palace.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yeah, it's a bit big. Follow me," she said.

I followed her to her living room. She had science books on top of the coffee table.

"Want something to drink," asked Rebekah.

"No thank you I'm good," I replied.

"Ok so let's get to work," said Rebekah.

* 2 hours later*

I was about to leave when we heard the front door slam.

"That must be my brother," sighed Bekah.

"REBEKAH," screamed the man.

"In here," Bekah screamed

"I wonder what got my brother in a mood," whispered Bekah.

I smiled.

Her brother burst into the living room along with I assume would be Rebekah's other brother. One of the brothers had dark brown hair with brown eyes. The other brother was just as handsome he had blonde-brown hair with blue eyes with specks of green in them. I could just look into them all day. No Bella snap out of it.

"Calm down brother we have a guest," said the older brother.

"I don't care," snapped the younger brother without even looking at me. Man, he had such a cute British accent.

"Will both of you just shut up," yelled Bekah.

"I'm sorry I haven't fully introduced myself I'm Elijah Mikaelson and this is our brother Klaus Mikaelson," smiled Elijah.

All of the color drained from my face.

"Bella are you ok," asked Rebekah concerned.

"You never told me that your last name was Mikaelson," I whispered in fear.

"Sorry, I forgot...whats the madder Bella," asked Bekah.

"I-I um need to get home my brothers will be wondering where I am," I stuttered. I need to get out of here!

I started walking away when I ran into Klaus.

I screamed.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged.

"Bells why would we hurt you," questioned Rebekah.

I didn't answer.

"You know what we are, don't you," asked Elijah.

"I-I have to go," I said walking around Klaus.

I started to run.

"No sweetheart I think that you should stick around for a little longer," said Klaus grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go," I screamed.

"Klaus let the girl go," demanded Elijah.

"Not until I know who she is," said Klaus pushing me onto the couch.

"Klaus," warned Elijah.

"Now brother no need to make a fuss I just want to know who she is," said Klaus.

"My brothers will come looking for me," I shouted.

"Yes and who may I ask are your brothers," asked Klaus.

I ignored his question.

Klaus got out a knife and started cutting me. I screamed in pain.

"Klaus," screamed Bekah.

"Klaus you said that you will not harm the girl," said Elijah.

"Well she won't answer me," said Klaus simply.

He grabbed my face.

"Now who are your brothers, love," said Klaus trying to compel me.

"I'm on vervain you dick," I replied.

Bekah laughed.

"Well ok then your choice if you don't tell me your name then I will just make this night a living hell," smiled Klaus.

"Are you really just going to let him do this to me Bekah," I asked her.

She started walking forward.

"I would stop now little sister before you get another dagger in your heart," said Klaus.

Bekah backed off.

"Bitch," I muttered to her.

"I'm sorry," mouthed Bekah.

"Now I am going to ask you one more time," said Klaus driving a stake in my stomach.

I screamed in agony.

"Who are your brother's," smiled Klaus.

I can't take it anymore I just want to go home.

"If I tell you then can I go home," I asked him.

"Of course, love," smiled Klaus.

"My brother's names are Stefan and Damon Salvatore...I'm there younger sister," I said weakly.

They gasped.

"Well I guess you do have a use for me after all," smiled Klaus.

I am screwed.

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting lately I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter. Make sure to review!**


	6. We are alike you and I

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Dpov:

"Where the hell is she," yelled Stefan.

Isabella has been missing since last night she didn't come home. Me, Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Matt, Bonnie, and Jeremy are at my house trying to figure out where Isabella is.

"Maybe she spent the night at the girls house," suggested Elena.

"No, Isa isn't really the sleepover type," I replied.

"Did she ever say who's she is tutoring," asked Matt.

"No all she said was that she was suppose to be there at 6," I replied worried.

"Let's go ask around and see if anyone has seen her," said Caroline.

"Ok let's go," I replied and we headed for the Grill.

When we got to the Grill we started asking people if they have seen Isabella at all, most of the people answered "No, sorry" but one person said that they saw her talking to a blonde girl with blues eyes at school yesterday.

"Do you know anything else about the blonde girl," I asked the kid.

"Only that she has brothers and that she has a British accent," said the kid.

We all froze...Rebekah.

"Thank you," said Stefan.

"Sure no problem," said the kid and he walked away.

"Isabella is with Rebekah," said Elena.

"Wouldn't Bella know that Rebekah was a Original," asked Tyler.

"No," I replied.

"Why," he asked.

"Because Bella only knows about Klaus she doesn't know that there is more than 1 Original," I said slowly.

"We need to go get her now who knows if Klaus has her," said Bonnie.

"Lets go," said Stefan and we headed to the Mikaelson's house.

We were about to leave when we were stopped by the Cullen's.

"What do you want," growled Caroline.

"We are looking for your sister," said the spiky haired girl. Alice I think.

"Why," I asked her.

"Because we need to talk to her," snapped the blonde girl.

"Well we don't know where Isa is at the moment," I snapped at her.

"Isa...what's her full name," asked Edward.

"Isabella Luna Salvatore," I replied.

"So in Italian that means "Beautiful Moon"," said the caramel hair woman.

"Yes now we have to go," snapped Stefan and we left.

Epov:

Isabella, my heart, my soul is dead, dead because of me. I can't express the amount of pain I feel, it's eating me from the inside out.

"Edward," screamed Alice. What does she want?

I vamp speed down to the living room.

"What Alice," I growled at her.

"I know that losing Bella is hard, trust me I can't even...well we need to get some fresh air...all of us," said Alice.

"I'm not in the mood Alice," I growled at her.

"When are you ever in the mood Edward," screamed Rosalie.

"Rose," said Emmett.

"I understand that you are sad that Bella died but you need to move on," yelled Rosalie.

"Rosalie its been 1 day since we found out that Isabella died," said Carlisle.

"Anyways I think that Salvatore bitch knows more than what she is telling...she's hiding something," said Rosalie.

"So," I replied.

"So...we need to find out what it is," said Rose.

"How? We don't even know where she lives," said Emmett.

"Well lets go ask around at the Grill," she suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," said Alice trying to smile.

"Well let's go then," said Jasper.

*At the Grill*

When we got to the Grill we caught a familiar scent.

"Look it's those teenagers from the bathroom," said Rose.

"What do you mean from the bathroom," asked Esme curiously.

"The girl we are looking for attacked us in the bathroom at school," said Rose simply.

"After of course Rose attacked her," said Jasper.

"Whatever," said Rose.

"hat do you mean attacked her," asked Carlisle.

"I pinned her against the wall," whispered Rose.

"Rosalie," groaned Carlisle.

"It doesn't matter because right after I did that the girl pinned me against the wall and veins started to pop from under her eyes and she had fangs," whispered Rose.

"Fangs," asked Carlisle.

"Yes fangs she's a vampire," said Rose.

"A traditional vampire," said Carlisle.

"What," we asked him.

"I'll explain later lets just find the girl," said Carlisle.

"We lets go ask them," said Emmett pointing at the teenagers.

We walked towards the teenagers we the blonde one, Caroline, spoke.

"What do you want," growled Caroline.

"We are looking for your sister," said Alice.

"Why," asked the older brother. Damon.

"Because we need to talk to her," snapped Rosalie.

"Well we don't know where Isa is at the moment," snapped Damon.

Isa.

"Isa...what's her full name," I asked him.

"Isabella Luna Salvatore," he replied.

"So in Italian that means "Beautiful Moon"," said Esme.

"Yes now we have to go," snapped Stefan and they walked away.

"They seem worried," said Esme.

"Well there sister is missing," snapped Rose.

"We should help," said Esme slightly hurt from Rose yelling at her.

"Why that bitch hurt me," groaned Rose.

"Yeah well you hurt her first," said Alice.

Rose glared at her.

"Anyways if we find her we can ask her more questions," said Alice.

"Fine, whatever lets go find the girl," said Rose.

"But we don't know where to start looking," said Jasper.

"Lets follow her friends," suggested Alice.

"Good idea," said Carlisle agreeing.

"Lets go," smiled Alice and we followed Isa's friends.

*Meanwhile at Klaus's Mansion*

Bpov:

"What happened to letting me go home," I screamed at Klaus.

"We like I said you can be of use for me," smiled Klaus.

"What use I'm no witch so I'm useless," I told him.

"No but your leverage," he smiled.

"Leverage? Leverage for what," I asked him.

"Leverage for your brothers, they have something that I want," He said.

"And that is," I asked him.

"The White Oak Stake," he growled.

"They won't give you the stake for me, you should of taken something they care about like Elena," I told him.

"You don't think that they will trade the stake for you," he questioned me.

"No they won't," I told him.

"And why is that," he asked.

"Because they didn't care that I died back in 1864, they left me so they won't care if I die now," I told him.

Klaus looked shocked.

Kpov:

I looked at Isabella shocked. I could see the sadness on her face, it hurt her that her family doesn't care for her.

"You know you and I are alike," I told her.

"How so," she asked me.

"Well we are both unwanted by our families, were abandoned by our families, wasn't loved," I told her.

"You know when I was little my Father would beat me because he blamed me for my mother's death and so did Stefan," she whispered.

"Why do they blame you," I asked her softly.

"Because she died giving birth to me," She whispered.

"Well...," I started to say but I was cut off by a scream coming from the door.

That's when Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie burst in the living room.

"Give me back my sister," yelled Damon.

I was about to say something when 7 more people burst in the room. No way.

"Klaus," asked Carlisle.

"Hello, old friend," I responded.

"What the fuck!? Why does everyone know each other," yelled Isabella.

"What do you mean," I asked her.

"I mean that you know the Cullen's, I know the Cullen's, the Cullen's know you and the Cullen's know me," she shouted.

"We don't know you...well I mean we do but not well," said Alice.

"Yes, we do how else do you think I know about Bella," she said and then realized what she said and closed her mouth.

"What," asked Edward.

"Nothing and what happened to this being my rescue," she said.

"Oh right," said Damon and he started getting me out of the chair.

"What you're not going to stop us," asked Caroline.

"No, I got all of the information I needed, until we meet again," I replied.

Isa and her friends left leaving me and the Cullen's to catch up.

**Hope you like this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	7. Isabella Salvatore is Isabella Swan

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bpov:

When we got back to the Salvatore Boarding House I sat on the couch and waited for Damon's lecture.

"Isabella how could you be so stupid," yelled Damon and so it begins.

"Ok 1 don't call me Isabella 2 I didn't know that she was a Mikaelson," I replied.

"Didn't you know her name," asked Tyler.

"Yes I knew her first name Rebekah and besides I didn't know that the Mikealson's had a sister hell I didn't even know that there was 5 Mikaelson's I thought that there was only Klaus," I replied.

"Yeah well there is 5 Kol, Klaus, Finn, Elijah, and Rebekah," stated Damon.

"No shit Sherlock that would have been nice to know," I smiled at him.

"What are we going to do," asked Stefan concerned.

"She has to move back in here," replied Damon.

"Hello I'm right here and besides we are not going to do anything," I replied.

"But what if Klaus gets to you again he obviously wants something from you," said Damon.

"No he doesn't if Klaus wanted something from me he wouldn't have let me go," I stated.

"What did you and Klaus talk about and why wouldn't he let you go," asked Elena.

"He as going to use me as leverage so he could trade me for the White Oak Stake," I stated.

"But why you," asked Matt.

"Because he knows that I am Damon's and Stefan's sister," I replied.

"How does he know that," asked Damon.

"Because I told him," I replied.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL KLAUS MIKAELSON THAT YOU WHERE ARE SISTER," screamed Damon.

"Because I didn't feel like having it tortured out of me," I stated.

Damon calmed down.

"Well I'm exhausted I'm going to bed," I yawned and started walking out the door.

"Oh no you don't," said Damon and he dragged me back to the couch.

"What the hell," I yelled.

"You are moving back in here," said Damon.

"Like hell I am," I replied.

"Look Isa I et that you are mad at us but you need to get over it," said Damon. Oh 2 can play at this game.

"Oh kinda like how you got over Katherine," I smirked.

"OH BURN," laughed Jeremy, Matt and Tyler.

"That's different," muttered Damon.

"Oh really at least I didn't spend 145 years looking for someone ho obviously doesn't love you. I mean I didn't even bother trying to look for you guys," I snapped.

"That's enough Isabella," snapped Stefan.

The room went quiet.

"Wow when did Stefan grow a pair," I asked.

Jeremy, Tyler and Matt laughed.

"I mean it," said Stefan.

"Yeah I bet you did mean it but whatcha gonna do about it hm. Are you going to lock me up in my room and force my to write in my diary about how much life sucks," I asked in.

"Well at least I didn't fall for a vampire. I was compelled to love Katherine. You made the mistake of staying with Edward even after a Cold One bit you and at least I didn't try to kill myself just because I had a bad break up I moved on and clearly you haven't yet so go ahead and tell us all of the terrible things we did to you but at least I know when I are being used," growled Stefan.

Everyone was silent. I started crying.

"See Isabella you can say it but you can't take it," snapped Stefan.

"Stefan," whispered Elena.

I completely lost my temper and before I knew it I broke a leg from one of the kitchen chairs and staked Stefan right underneath the heart and took of his daylight ring.

Stefan gasped.

"Your right I can't take it but I sure as hell can take this," I growled showing Stefan his daylight ring.

"You better hurry while its still dark maybe you will be lucky and catch some bunnies," I snapped and I walked out the door and started heading towards Elena's house.

*At the Gilberts House*

I walked inside the house and threw my things on the couch.

I heard Alaric in the kitchen.

"Hey Bella where's Elena and Jeremy," asked Alaric.

"At Stefan's house," I replied.

I was still crying. I can't believe that Stefan said that to me.

"Hey what's wrong," asked Alaric.

"It's nothing I just got my feelings hurt," I replied.

"What did Damon say," asked Alaric.

"Not Damon. Stefan," I replied.

He looked shocked.

"What did he say," asked Alaric concerned.

"It doesn't matter its my fault I started it," I stated.

"So where were you last night," asked Alaric.

"I was a prisoner at Klaus Mikaelson's house," I replied.

"What did he want with you," asked Alaric.

"Who knows," I replied.

Alaric shrugged.

"Well I am going to go to bed goodnight," I stated.

"Goodnight Bella," said Alaric.

I ran upstairs to my room and locked my door. I didn't bother changing into my pj I just wanted this day to be over. When my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep slumber.

Kpov:

Isabella and her friends left leaving me and the Cullen's to catch up.

"Why was Isabella Salvatore here," asked Emmett.

"Oh she was helping Rebekah study science when I discovered that she was the Salvatore's sister I figured that she could be of use," I replied.

"Something is seriously wrong with that girl," said Rosalie.

"What do you mean Rosalie," I asked her.

"Well when Edward first talked to her she acted like a total bitch to him and then she ran out of the classroom. We followed her into the girls bathroom and we heard her crying so I started talking about her not caring that she could her me. When she walked out of the bathroom stale she started acting bitchy so I pinned her against the wall and then next then I knew I was pinned up against the wall and her face looked like a demon. Then she claimed that a friend of ours was dead and how they were close and that they were practically...," Rosalie stopped talking.

"What Rose? What's wrong," asked Esme concerned.

"She said that they were practically the same person," said Rosalie slowly.

"So," said Alice.

"Seriously am I the only one making the connection. The girl's name is Isabella Salvatore, Edward can't read her mind and she knows about what we did to Bella. Don't you guys get it Isabella Salvatore is Isabella Swan," exclaimed Rosalie.

"Impossible," replied Edward.

"Really and why is that," snapped Rosalie. Man this is getting interesting.

"Bella wasn't a vampire. She couldn't be I would of known," stated Edward.

"No you won't have. Isabella's heart still beats even though she is a vampire," stated Rosalie.

"Well if she was a vampire then she would need blood to survive," said Edward.

"She went hunting while we were hunting we would be gone for what 2-3 days," Rosalie stated.

"No," whispered Edward.

"You can't ignore the facts Edward. Isabella Salvatore is Isabella Swan," stated Rosalie.

This just got good.

**I hope you like this chapter! Now I honestly already know who Bella is going to end up with but I want to know who you want Bella to end up with. Lets go for 5 reviews for this chapter it would mean a lot!**


	8. Karaoke

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bpov:

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock ugh and today I decided that I was going to sleep in...well one can dream. I hoped out of bed and took a quick warm shower and blow dried my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw dark bags under my eyes, I immediately put on foundation along with a smoky eye look**(I just really like this look on Bella), **mascara, and liquid eyeliner. I put on black jeans with holes, a shirt that says "Be kind to zombies there people to", a black leather jacket**(#DamonMoment) **and a pair of black high heels. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs and saw the gang waiting for me including that asshole that I call brother.

"You know you guys don't have to wait for me I know my way around town trust me I know this town like the back of my hand," I smirked at them.

"Bella I wanted to say that I am so sorry about what I said the other night I crossed the line," said Stefan.

"It's gonna take more than a rehearsed apology for me to forgive you," I snapped at him.

You are probably wondering how Stefan can be out in broad daylight. Well after I cooled down a bit I had Damon give Stefan back his ring.

I checked the clock 7:50 damn I'm going to be late if I don't leave now.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have school and I don't want to be late," I smiled at them.

"Ok, we will take you," butted in Stefan.

"Nah its ok I'm pretty handy on my feet," I replied smirking.

Stefan laughed.

"No she's right we are going to be late if we don't hurry," exclaimed Caroline.

"Well let's go then go get your Scooby Doo van and lets hit the road," I laughed.

"Ha ha," said Caroline without an ounce of humor.

I vamped out of the house and stopped when I was about a street away from the school. Damn I should of went hunting the humans smell divine. I walked to the front of the school when I was stopped by the Cullen's.

"We know who you are," said Rosalie.

"Great and I know who you are I thought that we already went over this," I replied smirking.

"No we know who you really are or were," said Alice.

I started to get goosebumps. They couldn't have figured it out they aren't that smart...are they.

"Ok then who exactly do you think I am or was," I questioned them.

"You were Isabella Marie Swan," said Edward.

I froze. DAMNIT!

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied nervously.

"Oh really then why is your heart racing," asked Rose.

"Why are you listening to my heart," I asked her trying to stall until the bell rings for class.

"Why did you tell us that you were dead," begged Fuckward.

They already know no point in hiding it.

"Because you guys destroyed me, broke me into a million piece that still haven't been mended and yes I am Isabella Marie Swan but like I said she is DEAD and will remain dead because she was never real! I told you that she was dead so you could feel the pain I have been feeling ever since you left me in that god damn forest saying how I wasn't good enough and how you were just using me for your own little sick game well guess what Fuckward I'm sick and tired of playing your game," I screamed at him and from the corner of my eye I could see that everyone was looking at us including Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and the traitor Rebekah.

"What do you mean he left you in the forest," asked Alice.

"Why don't you let him explain I can't deal with you guys right now," I said crying and I stormed into the school with everyone watching me.

The school bell rings. Oh, so now you ring.

*6 hours later*

I was in the middle of 6th period when I felt something hit my head, I looked on the floor and saw a note for my I looked up and saw that it was Rebekah who threw the note. I flipped her off and of course, that is when the English teacher decided to turn around. I quickly changed my middle finger into a piece sign.

"Do you need to be sent to the principal's office Ms. Salvatore," asked the teacher.

"No Mrs. Hagerman," I replied. God, I hate her. Rebekah not the teacher.

The teacher turned back facing the board when I decided to open the note.

**Bold- Bella **_Italic- Rebekah_

_What happened with you and that Cullen guy._

**Like you care.**

_Look your right I should have told you that my brother was Klaus but how was I suppose to know that you were a vampire and Stefan Salvatore's sister._

**Well, you did ask the teachers for a tutor didn't they tell you my last name?**

_Maybe IDK I wasn't really listening for the last name._

**Whatever.**

_Please, can we talk? The Grill at 6pm._

**Will Klaus be there?**

_No, he is going to be at home._

**Fine.**

_Thank you._

I turned by back and glared at her. I know that I shouldn't trust her but she is the only semi-friend I got. The school bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom knowing that if I don't hurry then the Cullen's would want to talk but surely enough they were waiting by my locker.

"What the hell do you want," I snapped at them.

"We want to talk," said Emmett.

"Well, tough luck I'm about to go meet a friend," I glared at them.

"Which friend," questioned Edward.

"Her name is NONEOFYOURFUCKINGBUSINESSCULLEN," I snapped at them.

"Your lying," said Jasper.

"Oh so he talks I was starting to wondering your muzzle would come off. So you can control yourself now because I'm pretty sure that we don't want to relive you attacking me again right," I asked him.

"Bitch," snapped Rosalie.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well it takes one to know one," I smirked.

With perfect timing, Rebekah was walking down the hall and about to leave when I hooked arms with her.

"So you ready for your tutoring lesson," I smiled at her.

She had a confused look on her face but then noticed that the Cullen's were behind me.

"Of course," smiled Rebekah.

"Well sorry but I gotta run see ya later Cullen's," I replied and me and Rebekah walked to her car.

When we got in her car I started to thank her.

"Thank you so much for saving my ass back there I owe you one," I thanked her.

"Sure no problem and anyways I probably saved them from an ass-kicking," she replied smiling.

"So you wanna go to The Grill now or do you wanna go to my house so I can drop off my things," I asked her.

"Let's go to your house," she replied and I began giving her the directions to the Gilberts house.

"But this is the Gilbert's house, said Rebekah confused when we parked in front of Elena's house.

"I know I'm staying here for the time being. I still haven't forgiven my brothers for leaving me besides I'll probably forgive Damon before I forgive Stefan ironic huh," I told her.

"Yeah I wait for you in the car," said Rebekah.

"OK I'll be really quick," I told her and I started to walk inside when Rebekah stopped me.

"Take your time I'm going to run to my house real quick and you need to change to its karaoke at The Grill tonight," smiled Rebekah.

"No way in hell are you getting me up on that stage," I told her.

"We'll see about that," smirked Rebekah and she ran to her house.

I walked inside the Gilbert's house and was bombarded with questions.

"Why the hell were you talking to Rebekah Fucking Mikaelson," yelled Damon.

"Why the hell do you care," I asked him.

"Because your my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt," said Damon.

"We don't want you to get hurt," corrected Stefan.

"Well, thanks for the concern but I can take care of myself and besides we are just going to The Grill," I replied.

"Wonderful we are coming with," smiled Caroline.

"Ugh not you to Care," I complained.

"Sorry Bells but they are right you are hanging out with the wrong people," said Caroline.

"And Elena isn't? She is hanging out with vampires, witches, werewolves and who knows what's next. Instead of worrying about me you should worry about her," I told them.

"We are worried about both of you," said Damon.

"Well do me a favor and stop worrying," I snapped at them and ran upstairs to get changed.

I looked around in my closet before I found the perfect outfit a sexy navy blue dress with lace straps and about thigh high. For shoes, I put on a pair of navy blue pumps and grabbed my black and gold handbag. I put on my families locket that I got back in 1860 and a pair of diamond earrings. I then walked into the bathroom curled my already curly hair and gave myself a mermaid-like look. I must say when I looked in the mirror I looked hot.

I heard a horn honk and saw that Rebekah was back wearing a fuchsia dress that went thigh high, pink pumps and a smoky eye look. I walked downstairs and say the gang waiting for me.

"What the hell are you wearing," screamed Damon.

"Clothes," I smirked at him.

"You look like a ...," Damon stopped himself before he could make things worse.

"Well, Bekah is driving me so bye," I replied walking out the door.

"Damn girl you look hot," yelled Bekah.

"Not too bad yourself," I yelled back.

I hopped in the passengers seat.

"Ready," asked Bekah.

"Yeah, lets go," I replied and we headed to The Grill.

*Meanwhile at the Cullen's House*

Epov:

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us that you left Bella in the middle of the fucking forest," screamed Alice.

"Because I knew this is how you would react," I told her.

"Why would you leave her in the middle of the fucking forest anyways and tell her that we don't love her anymore," yelled Alice.

Alice had one of those looks that said: "You better answer or imma kill your ass".

"I told her that because I know that if I didn't then she would follow us and that she would believe us," I told her.

"You need to fix this," said Rose.

"Why do you care you hate Bella," asked Jasper.

"I hated her because she was human but since she isn't human I will help you get her back Edward," said Rosalie.

"We don't even know where she is," said Alice.

"I heard someone say that there is a big karaoke thing today at The Grill maybe she's there," suggested Rose.

"That's a good place to start," said Carlisle.

"Great let's go it starts at 6 and it's 6:30," said Alice.

"Lets invite Klaus maybe he can help us," I said.

"Good idea," said Emmett.

"Well let's go," said Alice who is clearly eager to get her best friend back.

*At Klaus's Mansion*

Kpov:

I was painting when I heard a knock on the door and saw that it was the Cullen's. I open the door.

"What do I owe the pleasure," I asked them.

"We were wondering if you would like to help us talk to Isabella," asked Alice.

"Why do you need my help," I asked them.

"We need you to compel her to forgive us," said Edward.

"What," I asked shocked.

"Edward we are not compelling Bella," said Esme astonished.

"That's the only way that she will forgive us," stated Edward.

"We aren't going to compel her," said Rose but Edward ignored her.

"So are you going to help us or not," asked Edward.

"Why not," I replied.

I walked to their car and we drove to The Grill.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry that it took so long! Make sure to review!**


	9. Bitch Slap

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

"What," I asked shocked.

"Edward we are not compelling Bella," said Esme astonished.

"That's the only way that she will forgive us," stated Edward.

"We aren't going to compel her," said Rose but Edward ignored her.

"So are you going to help us or not," asked Edward.

"Why not," I replied.

I walked to their car and we drove to The Grill.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov

When we got to The Grill it was packed with teenagers, adults and all of the above. I'm surprised I never thought that it would be this crowded.

"Here drink this fair warning it has vervain in it," said Rebekah.

She handed me a shot glass filled with vodka.

"If it has vervain in it then why the hell would I drink in," I asked her.

"So you can't be compelled by my brothers or me," said Rebekah.

"Oh well thanks," I replied and downed the drink.

The vervain burned my insides. Ugh, I hate the burning feeling.

"SO wanna go and dance," asked Bekah.

"Uh so why not," I replied smiling and we went to the dance floor where unfortunately they were starting karaoke.

Some girl with blonde hair and blue eyes started singing...OMG, it's CAROLINE what the hell is she doing here!

"I would like to sing this song to my best friend Isabella," said Caroline.

Oh great.

"Hit it," said Caroline and they started to play the song "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne.

**"What The Hell"**

You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

What, What, What, What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play  
(Yeah)

You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)  
But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La la la la la la la la whoa whoa _[x2]_

(La la la la la la la la)  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
(La la la la la la la la)  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good but now  
Ooohhh  
I'm thinking "What the hell?"  
All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"

La, la,  
La la la la la,  
La,  
La la la la la, la

When Caroline finished singing I must say she was really good and I really love that song. Everyone in the crowd started clapping for her she took a bow.

The DJ took the microphone from Caroline and thanked her.

"OK now Caroline you get to choose the next singer anyone in the crowd," said the DJ.

Oh no, remind me to kill him later.

"Ok I choose Isabella Salvatore," said Caroline smiling.

I froze remind me to kill Caroline.

"Get up her girl," said the DJ.

Rebekah started pushing me towards the stage and Caroline pulled me up on stage. Boys in the crowd started whistling ugh grow up. I looked at the crowd and noticed that the gang was here and so was the Cullen's and KLAUS?! WHAT THE HELL BEKAH SAID THAT HE WASNT GOING TO BE HERE!? Great.

I grabbed the microphone from the DJ's hands.

"I'm going to kill you, Caroline," I told her through the microphone everyone in the crowd started laughing.

"What song," asked the DJ.

"How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds," I told the DJ people in the crowd started clapping.

"Are you sure," asked the DJ.

"Yes, and I would like to sing this song to Edward Cullen," I told the crowd.

"Hit it," I told the DJ and the music started playing.

**"How To Be A Heartbreaker"**

_[Verse 1]_  
Rule number one is that you gotta have fun,  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you

_[Chorus]_  
This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

_[Verse 2]_  
Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more

_[Chorus]_  
This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

_[Bridge]_  
Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break  
In two, so it's better to be fake  
Can't risk losing in love again babe.

_[Chorus]_  
This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.  
At least I think I do!

When I finished the song everyone in the crowd started clapping and whistling.

"Now Bella you can choose someone from the crowd," said the DJ.

"Can I choose 2 people ," I asked him.

"Sure," smiled the DJ.

"Ok I choose Damon and Stefan Salvatore," I said to the crowd.

"What," asked Damon and Stefan at the same time.

"You heard me," I replied laughing.

"If we do this will you forgive us," asked Stefan.

"Maybe," I replied and I walked off the stage and handed them the microphone and headed towards the bar.

"One shot of vodka please," I asked the bartender.

"I.D. please," asked the bartender.

"Can't you just help a girl out," I asked him smiling.

He shook his head.

"I really didn't want to have to do this but I want you to give me a shot of vodka without seeing my I.D.," I told the bartender compelling him.

He got out a shot glass and handed me my shot of vodka. Without anyone looking I added vervain in my drink and downed it.

"Careful love you don't wanna get drunk," said a British accent.

"What the hell do you want Klaus," I asked him.

"Nothing," said Klaus taking a seat next to me.

"What would you like," asked the bartender.

"2 shots of whiskey," said Klaus and the bartender handed him his drinks passing one to me.

"Cheers," said Klaus and he downed his drink.

"What do you want," I asked Klaus downing my drink.

He turned to face towards me.

"I want you to forgive the Cullen's and forget what they did to you and just so you know I'm only doing this because they are my friends. Though I would have liked a chance with you," said Klaus trying to compel me.

"Are you seriously trying to compel me," I yelled at him.

"You're on vervain," he asked shocked.

"The Cullen's put you up to this," I asked him.

"No just Edward the others didn't want me to do it," said Klaus.

"And by the way, my brothers would kill me if I gave you a chance," I told him and walked away to find the Cullen's.

I see the Cullen's outside of The Grill waiting by their car.

"Bella," said Edward walking towards me.

When he was in a hugging distance of me I bitch slapped him and he fell on the floor.

"Did you seriously have Klaus try and compel me into forgiving you," I yelled at him.

"I'm guessing it didn't work," said Emmett.

"No shit, I'm on vervain," I replied.

"I'm sorry Bella I just miss you so much," said Edward.

"Tough luck I am over you Edward Cullen so stop trying," I yelled at him and walked back into The Grill. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give Klaus a chance...

**TADA I am so sorry that this chapter took so long and I hope you enjoy it and make sure to review!**


	10. Date Night Part 1

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bpov:

I woke up this morning and realized that it was Saturday...finally, I don't think that I could have handled another day of school. I looked at the clock, 10:30, damn why can't I sleep in for just once. I walked downstairs and started making myself a bowl of cereal when I got a text from Klaus.

**Bella(Bold) **_Klaus(Italic)_

_Hello, love, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight._

**Tonight...when and where.**

_Yes tonight at my house at 7:00pm._

**Why me?**

_Is it so hard to believe that I fancy you?_

**Have you met yourself?**

_Ha ha._

**No but seriously why me out of all of the girls in Mystic Falls why me?**

_How about I explain it to you over are date._

**What should I wear.**

_Anything you look good in everything._

**Ok cool.**

_So is that a yes?_

**Sure why not it could be fun.**

_Excellent! I'll pick you up at the Salvatore Boarding House at 6:45. _

**Ok goodbye.**

Goodbye love.

I can't believe it I am actually going to go on a date with Klaus Mikaelson...oh shit he is picking me up at the Boarding House my brothers are going to kill me! Oh, and speaking of my brothers I decided that I am going to move back to my old house. I finished eating my bowl of cereal, got dressed and headed towards the Salvatore Boarding House.

*30 minutes later*

I walked up to the door and walked in only to be tackled by my brother Damon.

"Get the hell off of me," I said hitting him.

"Sorry," mumbled Damon.

"So what brings you here little sister," smirked Damon.

"OH and by the way there is something called knocking," said Stefan.

"Why should I have to knock when this is also my house," I asked them.

"You don't live here," said Damon.

"I do now I'm moving back in," I said smiling.

"Seriously," said Stefan smiling.

"Yep but I'm going to need your help moving back in," I told them.

"No problem little sis," smiled Damon.

*5 hours later*

"Well this is the last box," said Damon.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Hey Isa can I talk to you for a minute," asked Stefan.

"Sure," I replied.

"I'm so sorry for being such a dick to you I didn't mean what I said that day I was just pissed at you please forgive me," begged Stefan.

"It's ok Stefan I forgive you and I'm also sorry for saying that stuff to you too," I replied smiling.

He gave me a hug and we head back downstairs.

"SO now I have something to tell you guys and the entire gang," I told them.

"Ok just tell us and we'll tell them," said Damon.

"No I need to tell you guys," I told him.

"Ok, what's wrong Isabella," asked Stefan suspiciously.

"Just call the gang including Alaric," I told him.

"Ok I will," he replied.

*10 minutes later*

"Ok I called you all here so I can tell you something really important," I told them.

"What is it," asked Bonnie.

"So I was asked out on a date and," Tyler cut me off.

"So how does this affect us," asked Tyler.

"Maybe if you let me finish you will find out," I snapped at him.

"Sorry," mumbled Tyler.

"Anyway, the guy that asked me out was Klaus," I said slowly.

"What," screamed everyone.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You aren't seriously thinking about going on a date with him are you," asked Damon in disbelief.

"Yeah why not," I asked him.

"Why not because he is a freaking psychopath," yelled Damon.

"Oh, and you're not," I snapped at him.

"She does have a point," said Bonnie.

"Shut up Bonnie. The difference is, is that I only kill when I have to he kills for no reason," yelled Damon.

"It's just one date," I yelled back.

"The answer is no," snapped Damon.

"You can't stop me your, not my father," I screamed at Damon.

"No I'm not but I am your older brother which means that I have attorney over you and the answer is no," said Damon.

"I lived over 150 years without you I can handle myself," I snapped at him.

"Everyone just needs to calm down," said Alaric.

"And this is why I had you call Alaric," I told them.

"Bella are you sure about this Klaus is dangerous you know that," asked Alaric.

"I'm sure and I would be lying to myself and you if I said that I didn't have feelings for him," I whispered.

"I can't believe it," said Damon.

"Shut it, Damon. If you are absolutely positive then I think you should go," said Alaric.

"Thank you, Alaric. Now I'm going to get ready he is picking me up at 6:45 and it's 5:30," I told them and I ran upstairs to my room.

I Took a quick shower and blow dried my hair back to its naturally curly self and put on a strapless black dress, curled my hair a little more, applied makeup, put on my black pumps and put a red rose clip in my hair. I looked in the mirror as a double check and looked at the clock, 6:30, he will be here soon I walked downstairs and saw everyone staring at me.

"What the hell are you wearing," yelled Damon.

"I wore a dress because it's Klaus and he probably overdid the whole date thing," I told him and then there was a knock on the door.

I went and opened the door expecting Klaus but instead it was the Cullen's.

"Bella you look beautiful," gasped Esme.

"What do you want," I snapped at them.

"We came to talk to you," said Jasper.

"You already have had a chance to talk to me and it didn't have any effect," I replied.

"No we didn't you talked we listened now it's our turn to talk," said Edward.

"No," I replied.

"Please Bella," begged Rosalie.

"Fine you have 5 minutes. Make it count," I snapped at them and I let them in.

**TaDa I hope you enjoy this chapter I promise to have Klaus's and Bella's date in the next chapter and I will most likely have Damon and Klaus talk more. Make sure that you review!**


	11. Date Night Part 2

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

"You already have had a chance to talk to me and it didn't have any effect," I replied.

"No we didn't you talked we listened now it's our turn to talk," said Edward.

"No," I replied.

"Please Bella," begged Rosalie.

"Fine you have 5 minutes. Make it count," I snapped at them and I let them in.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

I looked at my watch, 6:40, they have exactly 5 minutes.

"Well you better hurry up I have a date tonight," I snapped at them.

"A date with who," asked Edward heartbroken.

"None of your business now talk," I demanded.

"Bella we only left for your protection," said Edward.

"Well that didn't turn out to good because Victoria and Laurent came after me but of course, I handled Victoria will the wolves handled Laurent," I replied smiling.

"You know about the La Push guys being wolves," asked Carlisle in disbelief.

"Yeah Jacobs one of them," I smiled.

"How did you find out," asked Rose.

"Paul changed in front of me but it was my fault even though I already knew before that I mean they smell terrible," I answered.

"Anyways I left to protect you we love you Bella," said Edward.

There was a knock on the door.

"And your 5 minutes are up. That would be my date," I said smiling.

The entire gang ran downstairs to see if I was lying or not about the date with Klaus.

I opened the door.

"I hope I'm not to early," smirked Klaus.

"Right on time," I replied smiling.

"Your going on a date with KLAUS," yelled Edward.

"Yes I am now I would love to stay and chat but I have a date so goodbye," I smirked at them.

We walked to Klaus's car and Klaus opened the door for me.

*Klaus's Mansion*

When we got to Klaus's house we were escorted in by waiters most likely compelled.

When we walked into the kitchen it looked like something you would see in the movies.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious," smirked Klaus.

We sat in our seat which was across the table from each other.

"Your meal Ms. Salvatore," smiled the waitress.

"Thank you," I replied.

"So you said that you will answer my question, why do you like me," I asked him.

"Because your strong, beautiful, determined, compassionate," smiled Klaus.

I blushed.

We talked for the next 2 hours and it felt like forever before we were done eating. Klaus got up and walked over to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Then the kiss started to get heated.

Dpov:

"Its been over 3 hours Bella should be back by now," I said worried.

"She might be um...busy," whispered Caroline.

"What do you mean Caroline...oh ew what the hell Caroline, not the mental picture I needed," I yelled at her.

"I really didn't want to picture that Caroline," said Stefan gagging.

"And besides my sister wouldn't sleep with the enemy," I replied confidently.

"HELLO WE ARE STILL HERE," shouted Edward.

"Oh, why the hell are you still here? Get the hell out of my house," I snapped at them.

"How rude," whispered Esme.

Kpov:

**Bella(Bold) **_Klaus(Italic)_

_Hello, love, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight._

**Tonight...when and where.**

_Yes tonight at my house at 7:00pm._

**Why me?**

_Is it so hard to believe that I fancy you?_

**Have you met yourself?**

_Ha ha._

**No but seriously why me out of all of the girls in Mystic Falls why me?**

_How about I explain it to you over are date._

**What should I wear.**

_Anything you look good in everything._

**Ok cool.**

_So is that a yes?_

**Sure why not it could be fun.**

_Excellent! I'll pick you up at the Salvatore Boarding House at 6:45. _

**Ok goodbye.**

Goodbye love.

I can't believe it she actually said yes! Even after everything I have done she is willing to give me a chance. She isn't judging me based on what other people say. I have to et ready for tonight. I look at the clock, 10:30, great I have time to prepare. I grabbed the most elegant and most old plates that we own. While I was getting ready Rebekah and Elijah walked into the room.

"What are you doing," asked Rebekah suspiciously.

"Getting ready for a date," I replied smiling.

"With who," asked Elijah.

"Isabella," I answered.

"REALLY," yelled Rebekah.

"Bekah please do not yell," I snapped at her.

"Sorry but this is great ever since her break up with Edward she needs someone to take care of her," said Bekah happily.

"Yeah I just hope that I don't screw it up," I said nervously.

"Is the great Klaus Mikaelson nervous about a date," asked Rebekah mockingly.

"Shut up," I snapped at her.

*8 hours later*

Everything was ready I had the compelled waiters and waitresses preparing the food and I was dressed in my best tux I got in my car and drove to Isabella's house.

*15 minutes later*

I got out of my car and started heading towards her door when I heard someone talking.

"And your 5 minutes are up. That would be my date," said Isabella.

Isabella was the one to open the door.

"I hope I'm not to early," I smirked at her.

"Right on time," she replied smiling.

"Your going on a date with KLAUS," yelled Edward.

"Yes I am now I would love to stay and chat but I have a date so goodbye," she smirked at them.

We got in my car and started head for my mansion.

*At Klaus's mansion*

When we got to my mansion we were escorted by the waiters.

Bella faced looked shocked when she walked inside.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious," I smirked at her.

We sat across the table from each other.

"Your meal Ms. Salvatore," smiled the waitress.

"Thank you," she replied.

"So you said that you will answer my question, why do you like me," she asked.

"Because your strong, beautiful, determined, compassionate," I replied smiling.

She blushed.

We talked for the next 2 hours and it felt like forever before we were done eating. I got up and walked over to Bella and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then the kiss started to get heated.

**I hope that you like the chapter! Make sure to review!**


	12. You Hooked Up!

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

"Your meal Ms. Salvatore," smiled the waitress.

"Thank you," she replied.

"So you said that you will answer my question, why do you like me," she asked.

"Because your strong, beautiful, determined, compassionate," I replied smiling.

She blushed.

We talked for the next 2 hours and it felt like forever before we were done eating. I got up and walked over to Bella and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then the kiss started to get heated.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

I woke up the next morning not knowing where I was. Right next to me was a sleeping Klaus. What the hell did I just do! I snuck out of the bed and vamp changed into my clothes and walked out of the room quietly I was almost to the door when I was stopped by Rebekah.

"Hey girlfriend," yelled Rebekah.

"Shhhhh," I whispered.

"Sorry," said Bekah smiling.

"What are you doing here," I asked her.

"Well first I live here and second I came home last night and well I had to sleep with ear buds in my room," smirked Bekah.

"Can this stay between us because if my brothers find out I seriously think that they will kill me," I asked her worried.

"Ok but hey #sleepingwiththeenemy," smiled Bekah.

"Your such a bitch," I smiled at her and walked out the door.

I looked at my phone, 1:00pm, oh shit they are going to be suspicious.

I got in my car and drove home and quietly walked inside the house only to be ambushed again...they seriously need to stop doing that.

"Hey guys," I said smiling weakly.

"Do you have something to tell us," asked Tyler smirking.

"I got drunk last night and I spent the night with Rebekah," I replied trying to sound convincing.

"Uh Uh," said Tyler.

"Bella why the hell didn't you come home last night I was worried," yelled Damon.

"Like I said I got drunk and had a sleepover with Bekah," I snapped at him.

"You mean with Klaus," whispered Jeremy.

"What no it wasn't like that," I helplessly.

"Then why do you smell like him," growled Stefan.

"Because he gave me a hug goodbye ok," I replied.

"Sure you did," said Damon.

"You can't go hooking up with everyone when you get your heartbroken," yelled Stefan.

"What the hell are you talking about! You think that Klaus is my rebound," I irritated.

"Yeah I do," snapped Stefan.

"Do you honestly think that I would be that stupid," I asked bitterly.

"Lately I don't know," said Stefan.

"You know what I can't deal with this right now," I replied defeated.

I ran upstairs and changed into shorts and a blouse that says "Sweet as Sugar, Full of Sass, Cross me once and I'll shoot your Ass" and put on a pair of converse. I need to get out of here. I ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys.

"Where the hell do you think your going," growled Damon.

"I'm going to The Grill unless of course I can't go without you two breathing down my neck," I replied annoyed.

"You can't keep running from your problems," yelled Stefan.

"No, I can't but I can run from you," I said infuriated.

I slammed the door behind me and drove to The Grill. When I got to The Grill I went straight to the bar.

"Can I get a bottle of Bourbon," I asked the bartender.

"You mean a shot," asked the bartender confused.

"If I wanted a shot I would of asked," I snapped at her.

"Well I'm going to have to see some I.D.," said the bartender annoyed.

"No you don't now get me that damn bottle before I rip out your throat," I said compelling her.

"Smooth," said a deep voice from behind.

"Klaus what are you doing here," I asked as the bartender handed me my bottle of bourbon.

"What are you talking about this is my bar," smirked Klaus.

"Last time I checked I am pretty sure that its Alaric's," I replied frowning.

"Haha so you left this morning without saying goodbye," smiled Klaus.

Of course he wants to talk about last night.

"Look last night was a mistake it shouldn't of happened...I was drunk," I replied embarrassed.

Klaus took a seat neck to me and looked into my eyes.

"No you weren't and you know it," whispered Klaus.

"And besides it can't work out...your like 10 times older than me," I said playfully.

Klaus laughed.

"Do I look 1,000 years old," asked Klaus smiling.

"No stop, stop flirting with me I got to go," I said leaving me seat.

"Bella wait," said Klaus following me outside.

That's when we stopped the Cullen's coming towards us.

"BELLA IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HOOKUP WITH KLAUS," screamed Edward.

" 1. How the hell did you hear about that and 2. Well I wouldn't call it hooking up," I asked him.

"I can't believe that you cheated on me," whispered Edward.

"Ok you need to get this through your little bat brain YOU AND I AREN'T DATING! AND WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND YES I DID SLEEP WITH KLAUS AND I DO NOT REGRET IT BUT THE ONE THING I DO REGRET IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, IT WAS A WASTE OF 2 YEARS," I screamed at him and walked away.

**TADA I hope you like this chapter I know that I have been a little MIA and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	13. What Comes Around Goes Around

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

"BELLA IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HOOKUP WITH KLAUS," screamed Edward.

" 1. How the hell did you hear about that and 2. Well I wouldn't call it hooking up," I asked him.

"I can't believe that you cheated on me," whispered Edward.

"Ok you need to get this through your little bat brain YOU AND I AREN'T DATING! AND WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND YES I DID SLEEP WITH KLAUS AND I DO NOT REGRET IT BUT THE ONE THING I DO REGRET IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, IT WAS A WASTE OF 2 YEARS," I screamed at him and walked away.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

I was almost at my house when I realized that I forgot my car at the Grill. Oh well I'll get it later. I then realized that I can't go home because if I do then its going to end up with me, Damon and Stefan fighting and someone is going to end up with a broken neck and its sure as hell not going to be me. I turned around and started heading towards Elena's house. When I got to Elena's house I grabbed the key that was hidden under the place mat and walked inside thinking that no one was home until I heard a loud and deep voice.

"So I heard that you and Klaus hooked up last night," smirked Alaric.

"How the hell did you find out! I might as will wear a fucking sign that says I Hooked Up With Klaus Last Night," I snapped at him.

"So what are you doing here," asked Alaric who started pouring me a glass of vodka.

"Well lets see I can't go home or it will become World War 2 in there and I can't go to the Grill because Klaus is there, I can't go to school because Rebekah, Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Stefan are there so basically this is my only safe haven for now," I answered him downing my drink.

"Look I'm not saying what you did was the right thing but I'm also not saying that it was the wrong thing either," said Alaric.

"What do you mean," I asked him confused.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that if Klaus makes you happy then don't let your brothers and friends tell you what to do," smiled Alaric.

"Thanks Alaric," I replied smiling at him.

"No problem Bells. Now I think you should go talk to them and explain to them why you want to be with Klaus," said Alaric.

"Great nothing like talking to your brothers and your friends about your love life...this should be fun," I replied sarcastically.

"Yep...good luck with that," said Alaric awkwardly.

I ran out of the house and headed straight home where surprisingly enough not only was my brothers and friends there but also was the Cullen's and the Mikealson's...kill me now please.

Kpov:

I was not surprised when I woke up to an empty bed, Bella must of snuck out while I was sleeping, no matter I will just find her at the Grill or something. I pulled on a white T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans and walked downstairs only to see a smiling Rebekah. She must of seen Bella.

"So how was your night," asked Rebekah grinning.

"Eventful," I replied smirking.

"I bet I had to sleep with earbuds last night," laughed Rebekah.

"I'm guessing you caught Bella sneaking out this morning," I asked her.

"Well actually she just snuck out like an hour ago so yeah," said Rebekah in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So she is either at home or at the Grill. Where do you think I should look first," I asked Rebekah.

"She is probably at the Grill so start there,' smiled Rebekah.

"Ok bye," I replied to her and ran off to the Grill.

When I got to the Grill I noticed Bella's car in the parking lot. When I walked inside I heard a very irritated voice.

"No you don't now get me that damn bottle before I rip out your throat," yelled a very irritated looking Bella.

"Smooth," I whispered to her.

"Klaus what are you doing here," she asked as the bartender handed her, her bottle of Bourbon.

"What are you talking about this is my bar," I smirked.

"Last time I checked I am pretty sure that its Alaric's," she replied frowning.

"Haha so you left this morning without saying goodbye," I smiled at her.

She started to blush.

"Look last night was a mistake it shouldn't of happened...I was drunk," replied Bella clearly embarrassed.

I took a seat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"No you weren't and you know it," I whispered.

"And besides it can't work out...your like 10 times older than me," she said playfully.

I laughed.

"Do I look 1,000 years old," I asked smiling.

"No stop, stop flirting with me I got to go," she said leaving her seat.

"Bella wait," I said following her outside.

That's when we stopped the Cullen's coming towards us.

"BELLA IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HOOKUP WITH KLAUS," screamed Edward.

" 1. How the hell did you hear about that and 2. Well I wouldn't call it hooking up," Bella asked him.

"I can't believe that you cheated on me," whispered Edward.

"Ok you need to get this through your little bat brain YOU AND I AREN'T DATING! AND WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND YES I DID SLEEP WITH KLAUS AND I DO NOT REGRET IT BUT THE ONE THING I DO REGRET IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, IT WAS A WASTE OF 2 YEARS," she screamed at him and walked away.

Edward then turned to me.

"You are going to stay the hell away from her you got it," growled Edward.

"Now Edward no need to make a scene lets go sit down and talk about it like gentlemen," I replied smirking at him.

Edward was about to attack me when he was stopped by Jeremy Gilbert.

"Looks like I just saved you from an ass kicking Cullen," smirked Jeremy.

"What the hell are you guys doing here," growled Edward.

"Actually we came to get you guys and invite you to come to our house so we can talk about Isabella," said Stefan.

"Why," asked Alice worried.

"Because we need to figure out a way that we can all get along even though Klaus is hooking up with Isabella," said Elena gagging along with the rest of the gang.

"I think that's a great idea," said Carlisle.

"Of course it is I came up with it," said Damon.

"When should we meet up," asked Esme.

'Now, now follow me," said Damon.

This should be interesting.

**TADA!Ok Ok I know that I have been MIA for a long time Im sorry it's just school and friends it's hard to keep posting chapters but I hope you enjoy this chapter and well bye.**


	14. Ballad

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

"I think that's a great idea," said Carlisle.

"Of course, it is I came up with it," said Damon.**(I had to put this in here because my brother said this last night to me and I instantly thought of Damon)**

"When should we meet up," asked Esme.

'Now, now follow me," said Damon.

This should be interesting.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

"Welcome back," said Damon.

"What's going on," I asked nervously.

"I thought that it would be a good idea if all of us talked," smiled Damon.

"Talk about what," I questioned him.

"Because we need to figure out a way that we can all get along even though you are hooking up with Klaus," said Elena.

"We're not hooking up," I said defensively.

"Sure you're not," smirked Rebekah.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Isabella, watch your language," said Esme.

"Your not my mother I can say anything I want Esme," I snapped at her.

"Bella, be nice," said Stefan.

"Whatever let's just get this over with," I growled.

"I'll go first," said Alice.

"This should be interesting," I muttered.

"Bella I am so so sorry that we left you, we only did it to protect you I swear," pleaded Alice.

"I heard this all before look Alice get this through your little pixie brain I. Will. Never. Forgive. You. so stop trying," I replied.

"Ok new rule Bella you can not talk until everyone is finished talking got it," said Stefan.

"Got it, Bunny Lover," I smiled at him.

"Enough with the nicknames," complained Stefan.

"Ok I'll go next," said Rosalie.

"Rosalie," warned Edward.

"Bella, look I know that I was never the nicest person to you," said Rose.

"Huh, that's an understatement," I whispered.

"Bella no," said Damon.

"But I am so sorry for how I treated you it was not fair to you just because I thought you were human," apologized Rosalie.

"Next," said Caroline.

"I'll go," said Emmett.

Everyone groaned.

"Bellsy-Boo I am so sorry for leaving you, you are my little sister and I shouldn't have done it," said Emmett.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go," said Carlisle.

"Bella we shouldn't have left you, you are a part of this family and we just abandoned you. You are my daughter and we shouldn't have left," said Carlisle regretfully.

"I'll go," said Esme.

"Isabella you are my daughter no matter what you say, you are a part of this family and we love you. I can't even know how to begin how sorry we are for leaving you I hope you can forgive us," cried Esme.

I looked away...no matter how much I hate them I can't stand to see Esme cry.

"I'll go," said Jasper.

"Bella I am sorry for attacking you at your birthday party I should have had more self-control and I promise that it will never happen again," said Jasper dreadfully.

I finally turn to Edward who is the only person who hasn't apologized yet.

"Bella I am so," I cut him off.

"Edward don't. Just don't, I already know what you are going to say. Whatever you say will not change anything," I hurtfully.

He looked at me with pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Does anyone else have anything to say," I asked them.

"Yes, I do. I don't feel comfortable about you dating Klaus," said Damon.

"OMFG, I AM NOT DATING KLAUS JFC PEOPLE," I yelled at them. **(JFC= Jesus Fucking Christ, OMFG= Oh My Fucking God)**

"Wow looks like Damon hit a nerve," said Tyler.

"Shut it wolf and besides even if I was dating Klaus I don't care about what you think, if I want to date him then I will no matter what you say," I snapped at them.

*5 hours later*

"Is everyone done talking because I have school tomorrow and if I don't have enough sleep then I'll be bitchy in the morning and a human will end up dead," I said bitterly.

"Yes we are done you can go to bed," said Damon.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically.

"Goodnight Grumpy," smirked Klaus.

I flipped him off.

I jumped into bed not even bothering to change and feel asleep...until I realized that I had homework in English. I was supposed to write a ballad also known as a love poem. I grabbed my backpack and began to write.

*Next Morning*

"Bella get your ass out of bed! You have 1 hour to get ready," yelled Bonnie from downstairs.

"Ugh fine," I yelled back and I got out of bed and took a shower.

I blow dried my hair and put on a navy blue knee length dress with a brown belt and put on black converse.**(I'll try to put it on my profile)**

I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple from the kitchen.

"Damn Bells you look hot," said Jeremy.

"Stand down baby Gilbert," I said smiling.

"Wow she's smiling she must be in a good mood," said Matt.

I growled at him.

"Let's just go," said Caroline.

"Good idea," I replied.

We walked outside when Damon noticed that my car was gone.

"Bella where the hell is your car," asked Stefan.

"At the Grill, I left it there by accident," I replied.

"Well you go to school and I'll go get your car," said Damon.

I threw him my car keys.

*At school*

"So did you guys finish your ballad," asked Caroline.

"Yep," said Elena.

"What about you Bella," asked Bonnie.

"Yep, I did late last night," I replied.

"What did you write about," asked Elena.

I could see the Cullen's listening in.

"You'll see," I whispered and we walked into our English class.

"Ok class as you know your poems are due today and that you will present them in front of the class. Now are there any volunteers," asked the teacher.

No one raised their hand.

"No volunteers. I will just have to pick someone...how about you Ms. Salvatore," said the teacher.

"Um no I'm good," I said smiling.

The class laughed.

"Ha-Ha very funny Ms. Salvatore. Get up here and present," said the teacher clearly irritated.

I walked up and faced the class, stared at the Cullen's and began.

"My poem is called Forever," I announced.** (I actually wrote this poem for my English class today)**

_Forever_

**_The day I saw your face_**

**_I knew you were the one_**

**_A glimpse, a smile, my heart came undone_**

**_Fast forward to another year,_**

**_you still have my heart and forever will._**

_Love is a beautiful thing,_

_It makes you feel like nothing can go wrong_

_I gave my heart to the right man_

_And we will be together for all eternity._

_**You set my soul free and enable me to fly**_

_**Without your love, my soul would be lost**_

_**In my heart, I hope you will forever be my one and only**_

_**But forever isn't as long as I'd hoped.**_

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_It makes you feel like nothing can go wrong_

_I gave my heart to the right man _

_And we will be together for all eternity._

**_The day you left my heart shattered_**

**_You said that you loved me and I believed you_**

**_People say that falling in love will be the best thing that will happen to me _**

**_But they were wrong, they all were._**

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_But be careful about who you give your heart to_

_Because your heart will break in two _

_And the only person left to pick up the pieces will be you._

**_Months have passed and you are still gone _**

**_My heart is still in two but I hope it will become one once more_**

**_Nothing has been the same_**

**_The day you left you took part of me away._**

_Love is a beautiful thing_

_But be careful about who you give your heart to_

_Because your heart will break in two _

_And the only person left to pick up the pieces will be you._

**_You came back in need of my help_**

**_You begged and plead for my forgiveness_**

**_I almost gave in but you broke me in two_**

**_So I said goodbye to you but don't you worry_**

**_I'll always remember you._**

When I finished reading, some of the girls in the class were crying, including the teacher.

"That was beautiful Isabella," cried the teacher.

I sat back down in my seat and let the sound of the class drown away.

**TADA I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually based the poem off of Twilight and I wrote this poem so um yeah. Again I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	15. Game Night Part 1

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

When I finished reading some of the girls in the class were crying, including the teacher.

"That was beautiful Isabella," cried the teacher.

I sat back down in my seat and let the sound of the class drown away.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

I'm in the middle of 6th period and I totally forgot that today was the blood testing lab. Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, and Rebekah were excused from this class, so the only vampires left in the classroom is the Cullen's and me.

"So today we are going to do the Blood Testing Lab can you all now turn in your permission slips," asked the teacher.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Salvatore," said the teacher.

"I forgot to have my guardian sign my permission slip, so that means that I can't do the lab right," I asked hopefully.

"Actually, Ms. Salvatore Mr. Salvatore called me and gave permission over the phone," smiled the teacher and began grabbing the slips.

I looked around at the Cullen's who had a worried look on their face. I turned away...remind me to kill Damon later.

"Now class let's begin. First grabbed the needle and poke your pointer finger and then put the blood on the sampling swab in front of you," said the teacher.

The kids around me began poking their fingers and the smell of blood became overwhelming. I could feel the veins in my eyes begin to pop out. I took a deep breath and they went away. It's time to pull the Bella Swan faint. I stood up and began to walk drunk-like to the teacher.

"Ms. Salvatore are you feeling ok," asked the teacher worried.

I "fainted" in front of him and might I say I am pretty good at fainting. I could hear all of the students in the room run up to me.

"We need to take her to the nurse," said one student to the left of me.

"Yes, of course, um, Edward do you think you can carry Isabella to the nurse's office," asked the teacher nervously.

"Yes," said Edward and he picked me up and walked out of the classroom.

We were near the front exit when I opened my eyes.

"Nice performance," smiled Edward.

"You can put me down now," I snapped at him.

He put me down.

"I'm going to kill my brother," I growled.

"Yeah that wasn't cool of him to do that," said Edward.

"Why were you in class today I would think that you would be home or something," I asked him.

"We weren't going to come but then we found out that your friends didn't go to class today and we thought that it might look suspicious if we didn't show up either. Why were you in class," he asked me.

"I forgot about the lab today and I thought that since I didn't have my slip signed that I wasn't going to be able to do the lab but my brother decided to be a dick and gave me permission to do the lab," I snapped.

"Well you should probably go home I'll tell the teacher that you started to throw up so I had your brother pick you up," said Edward.

"Ok...thanks," I whispered and I walked outside and saw my car in the parking lot with my keys in the engine. I got in my car and started heading home.

*At Home*

When I got home everyone except Jeremy, Matt, and Rebekah were in the living room.

"So how was Science," smirked Damon.

I threw my backpack on the floor and broke the nearest chair next to me and staked Damon in the stomach.

"Not funny, Damon," I growled at him.

"Why didn't you excuse yourself from Science," asked Caroline.

"I forgot about the lab and when the teacher asked for the permission slips I thought that I would be excused from the class since I didn't have mine but Damon decided to call the teacher and give me permission over the phone," I said glaring at Damon who was pulling the stake out of his stomach.

"Well, I'm bored. Let's play a game," smiled Caroline.

"Oh great," groaned Tyler.

"Come on it will be fun," said Caroline.

"It might be fun," said Elena supportively.

"What game," I asked.

"Well either Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever," said Caroline.

"Well I vote for Never Have I Ever because it's a drinking game," said Matt.

"We don't really have enough people for Truth or Dare Caroline," I told her.

"Ok then um let's play Never Have I Ever and we can invite the Cullen's," said Caroline cheerfully.

I glared at her.

"Fine but only if we invite the Mikaelson's as well," I smirked at her.

Everyone groaned.

"Take it or leave it," I laughed.

"Ugh fine," said Caroline defeated.

"Ok, well, school's out already so I'll call the Mikaelson's and invite then," I told everyone while I got my phone out.

"Um, how about you call the Cullen's none of us have their numbers," suggested Bonnie.

"Fine, I'll text the Cullen's while you guys invite the Mikaelson's," I groaned and started to text Rosalie since I hate her the least.

Bella- **Bold **Rosalie- Italic

**Hey, Rosalie, my friends were wondering if you and your family wanted to come over and play Never Have I Ever with us.**

_Um...Sure...Um, what time?_

**Now we are all bored.**

Um.. ok well..bye.

**Bye..**

Well, that was awkward.

"The Cullen's said yes," I told Caroline.

"Perfect and the Mikaelson's are on their way," said Caroline.

*20 minutes later*

"Damon, get the door," I shouted from the living room.

"Why don't you get your ass up and answer it," shouted Damon.

"UGH," I groaned and vamped speed to the door.

The Cullen's and the Mikaelson's both walked in.

"It's nice to see you again Bella," said Carlisle.

"Wish I could say the same," I whispered knowing that they heard me.

Everyone gathered around in a circle and in front of us was 18 shot glass and 5 bottles of Bourbon. This should be fun.

"So here are the rules,The first player announces something he has never done, such as "Never have I ever eaten calamari". All players who have eaten calamari must take a sip of their drink. The amount of drink must be predetermined at the beginning of the by one, each player announces something that starts with "Never have I ever...". Everyone understand," asked Caroline.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok I'll go first," said Caroline.

"Never have I ever killed more than ten people," said Caroline.

"Shit," I mumbled and grabbed a shot glass and downed the drink.

So did Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, and Stefan.

"Does vampires count as people," asked Jeremy.

"Yes Jeremy," I told him and he drank a shot.

"Ok, my turn. Never have I ever killed one of my own relatives," smirked Jeremy.

Stefan and Damon grabbed a shot glass.

"Ok never have I ever slept with a Mikaelson," smiled Damon.

I grabbed a shot.

"I'll go. Never have I ever dumped someone in the middle of a forest," I said.

Everyone went quiet.

Edward grabbed a shot and drank it.

"Who's next," I asked.

"I think we should play a different game now," said Caroline.

"Let's play truth or dare," smiled Emmett.

Oh great.

"Ok I'll go first, Bella Truth or Dare," asked Emmett.

"Well since I don't trust your dares. Truth," I said.

"Boo your no fun, fine um. How many people have you killed," asked Emmett?

"Oh um one sec," I said and ran upstairs and grabbed a calculator.

"Seriously Bella," said Jeremy.

"What don't judge me I've been alive since 1864 I've killed a lot of people since then," I said innocently.

"Oh ok um I've killed in total about 1,000 people but in my defense all of those people were either killers or pedophiles," I said defensively.

"Ok my turn um Rebekah Truth or Dare," I asked her smiling.

"Um...Dare," said Rebekah nervously.

"Follow me," I said smiling and she obeyed.

Everyone followed us into my art studio.

"I didn't know that you liked to paint," said Klaus shocked.

While the others looked at my paintings I grabbed all of my spray cans and handed them to Rebekah.

"What are these for," she asked me.

"The dare. Rebekah, I dare you to graffiti the school's painting of the mascot," I said smirking.

Tyler laughed.

"What you know I can't," said Rebekah.

"Aww is the big bad vampire afraid of getting caught," I pouted at her.

"Yes, actually I am," said Rebekah.

"Come on little sister don't be a wuss," said Klaus smiling.

"Niklaus tell me that you are not encouraging are sister to vandalize her school," said Elijah.

"Ugh fine," yelled Rebekah and we all got in our cars and drove to the school.

**TADA I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review!**


	16. Game Night Part 2

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Previously...**

"The dare. Rebekah, I dare you to graffiti the school's painting of the mascot," I said smirking.

Tyler laughed.

"What you know I can't," said Rebekah.

"Aww is the big bad vampire afraid of getting caught," I pouted at her.

"Yes, actually I am," said Rebekah.

"Come on little sister don't be a wuss," said Klaus smiling.

"Niklaus tell me that you are not encouraging are sister to vandalize her school," said Elijah.

"Ugh fine," yelled Rebekah and we all got in our cars and drove to the school.

**Now you are all caught up...**

Bpov:

When we got to the school I handed Rebekah the spray cans and point to the giant mascot.

"Well here goes nothing," shrugged Bekah and walked over to the mascot and began spraying.

"Hey Tyler," I whispered.

"Yeah," he asked.

"You brought what I asked right," I asked winking at him.

"Of course," he said smiling and grabbed the camera out of his bag and began filming Bekah.

Bekah finally finished 2 hours later and I was very surprised about what she sprayed.

"Do you like it Bells," said Bekah smiling.

"OH MAH GOD," I screamed and started jumping up and down.

She sprayed a picture of 5SOS!

"Seriously Bella," said Damon.

"Don't judge me," I snapped at him.

"Bella is obsessed with 5 Seconds of Summer," said Bekah.

"Uh yeah because there FREAKIN AMAZING,"I screamed at her.

"Bella shut the hell up you're going to get us caught," said Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Well let's head back home," said Stefan.

*At the Salvatore Boarding House*

"So...Rose Truth or Dare," asked Bekah challengingly.

"Uhhhh...Dare," said Rose.

"I dare you to wreck your car," said Bekah with a devilish smile.

"...," said Rose.

"Are you ok," asked Alice.

"..." said Rose.

"I think you broke her Bekah," I told her.

"WHAT?!," hollered Rose

"You have to do it, Rose," I said smirking at her.

Rose walked outside and began slowly wrecking her car.

"Ok...Bella Truth or Dare," asked Rose.

"Dare," I said confidently.

"Ok I dare you to kiss Edward," said Rose smirking.

Everyone went silent.

I just froze.

"Bella," asked Jeremy waving his hand in front of my face.

"You have to do it, Bella I had to wreck my car," said Rose.

"Not cool Rosalie," said Jasper.

"No, its fine," I whispered walking over to Edward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey no lips not cheek," said Rose.

"I'm sorry I can't," I whispered and ran out of the house.

I ran as far as I could before I fell to the ground and began to cry.

10 minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Bella," whispered Klaus.

"Please just go away," I snapped at him but he didn't listen he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why would she do that," I asked him.

"I don't know," said Klaus.

I looked at my watch, 11:00.

"Damn I have school tomorrow," I whispered.

"If you don't want to go back home you can spend the night at my house I don't mind," said Klaus.

"Ok," I said getting up and we began to walk to his house.

Klaus began to smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I will," I said warningly.

*Klaus's Mansion*

When we got to his house I decided to text Damon.

**Bella-Bold **_Damon-Italic_

**I'm going to sleep at Bekah's house tonight.**

_Bella, it was just a dare no need to get all worked up about it._

**I know it's just if I come home and see Rosalie there will be one less Cullen in the world.**

_Fine but you better not...you know._

**Omg STFU goodnight.**

_Love you too sis._

God Damon is so inappropriate.

"You hungry, love," asked Klaus.

"No, I'm good just tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight," I told him and kissed him and began walking to Bekah's room.

Klaus stopped me before I reached her room.

"You know you can sleep with me if you want," said Klaus.

"Ok. You sure," I asked him.

"Positive," smiled Klaus and we walked into his room and feel asleep.

*Next Morning*

I woke up to me clutching Klaus.

"Good morning," said Klaus.

"How long have you been up to," I asked him.

"About an hour," he said.

I got out of bed and began to look through my stash of clothes that I left at their house just in case I have an emergency sleepover. I decided to wear blue long sleeve dress with a brown belt. I started to take off my shirt when I realized that Klaus was still in the room.

"Yeah..no, get the hell out I'm changing," I told him.

He laughed and walked out of the room.

When I was done changing I headed done stairs to see Bekah waiting for me.

"Thanks for abandoning me last night," said Bekah sarcastically.

"Let's go," I said and we head for school.

*At School*

When we got to school Bekah and I started to walk to class when Edward stopped me.

"Bella can I talk to you alone please," asked Edward.

I nodded and we walked over to the stoner pit.

"What do you want," I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday what Rose said but I'm not mad at her for trying," whispered Edward.

"Edward we are never getting back together and the sooner you understand it the better," I growled at him.

I started to walk away when Edward grabbed my wristed and kissed me.

**TADA I hope you like this chapter. Sorry, it took so long to update! But next chapter something big is going to happen and it involves a very happy Klaus and Bella but a very pissed of Edward. Review and tell me what you think will happen!**


	17. Losing People

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Bpov:

Edward pulled me into a passionate kiss. I pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. What am I doing? No! I can't do this with him again. He broke me once and I won't let him do it again. I pushed him away.

"Bella? What's wrong," he asked concerned.

"No! You don't get to do this. You don't get to waltz back into my life and do this. You need to move on and so do I. We will never work out," I said walking away.

I walked into history class and noticed that we had a sub today. I glanced at Elena with a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later," she mouthed.

"Ok," I replied.

I sat down in my seat and noticed that Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler weren't here. That's strange Caroline never misses school.

When the class was over I grabbed Elena by the wrist and pulled her into the girl's bathroom and locked the door. I checked each stall to make sure nobody was lurking.

"What's going on? Where Alaric? Why isn't Bonnie, Caroline or Tyler here," I asked her confused.

"Something is wrong with Alaric, he has been having a lot of blackouts lately and is losing track of time. Meredith Fell did an MRI on him to see if there's anything medically wrong with him," said Elena worried.

"Why? So he has a few blackouts doesn't mean that he's crazy," I told her.

"It's more than that...I found Alaric last night, he was stabbed so I took him to Meredith," said Elena.

"So why did you take him to get an MRI," I asked her.

"Because by the way his wound was, it looked self-inflicted," said Elena.

"You think Alaric stabbed himself! That's crazy! Why the hell would he stab himself," I asked her.

"We think the ring is causing Rick to have blackouts," said Elena.

"Ok, so what does an MRI have to do with anything," I asked her.

"Alaric has a ring that lets him cheat death, how many times can he die before it changes him," said Elena.

"Where's Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler they need to know about this," I told her.

"Caroline's father was killed yesterday...he died with vampire blood in his system and he is in transition," said Elena sadly.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"He isn't going to complete the transition. Bonnie is with her right now and so is Tyler," said Elena.

"And you think Alaric did it," I asked her.

"I don't know but it isn't a coincidence. Meredith's ex-boyfriend was murdered with one of Rick's stakes," said Elena.

"Where is Alaric right now," I asked her.

"At home. Bonnie gave him some special herbs that will help him," said Elena.

"Okay I'm going to go check on him," I said walking away.

"No you can't," said Elena grabbed my arm.

"Why not," I asked her.

"Because if something is wrong with Rick and he does have a alter ego. He will kill you, he has been killing the founding families and last time I checked you're a founding family and also a vampire," said Elena.

"We need to make sure that he is taking the herbs," I told her.

"Fine, then I'm going with you," said Elena.

"No. You're more vulnerable than I am," I replied.

"If Alaric's alter ego wanted to kill me then he would have already done it," said Elena trying to convince me.

"Ugh fine. Let's go," I told her walking out of the building.

***2 months later*****(I wanted to fast forward)**

I can't believe it. After everything we all went through it wasn't suppose to end this way. I walked forward and pulled Alaric into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Alaric," I cried into his shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault," said Alaric weakly.

Elena and Jeremy were sobbing. Elena clinging to Stefan and Jeremy next Bonnie. Alaric let me go and walked into the Salvatore tomb. We all went our separate ways: Bonnie went home, Tyler took Caroline home and Elena and Jeremy came home with Damon, Stefan and me.

Poor Elena and Jeremy they lost so many people, their parents, their Uncle John, their Aunt Jenna, Jeremy lost Anna and Vicki, Elena also lost her birth mother and now they lost Alaric. How do they deal with the grief, knowing that every day they will never see the people they love again. For a vampire it's easy, all you have to do is turn it off and then all the pain, guilt, grief will be gone. I walked into my room and laid in my bed.

"I'm tired of losing people," I whispered to myself and fell asleep.

**Ta Da! I posted this chapter because I got a little hate on people having to wait for this chapter. So I hope you enjoy! Make sure to review!**


	18. Love and Pain

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Bpov:**

I woke up the next morning and went to check on Elena. I quietly walked into Stefan's room and noticed that he was alone in the bed. I then checked Damon's room but Damon was alone too. Where the hell is she. I quickly got dressed and headed to the Gilbert house.

*Gilbert House*

I noticed that Elena's car was in the driveway and walked inside. I went upstairs to see both Elena and Jeremy painting their parents/Aunt Jenna's/Alaric's old room.

"Going darker, huh," I asked them.

"It's the only color we had," replied Elena.

"That's what happens when you decide to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night," said Jeremy.

"I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this...so soon," I asked them.

"We have to keep moving otherwise we'll start thinking and I don't want to think," said Elena.

"If you're trying to help us out then why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it," snapped Jeremy.

He walked out of the bedroom.

"He didn't mean that," said Elena.

"Yeah...yeah he did," I laughed humorlessly.

"I should get going anyways I'm part of the clean-up committee with Rebekah," I told Elena.

"Ok I'll see you later," replied Elena.

"Bye," and I got in my car and drove to school.

*At School*

I found Rebekah in the cafeteria cleaning up some empty red cups.

"Where's Matt," I asked her.

"He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute," said Rebekah.

"Are you kidding me? So it's just us," I asked her.

"Yes, and you're late. Clean-up committee started at 8:00," stated Rebekah.

"It's like 8:02," I replied.

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized," whispered Rebekah.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I mean, I know you like, hated her and everything but still. I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"Sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy," replied Rebekah.

"Yeah. He was," I whispered.

"I'm going to get started on the gym," said Rebekah walking out of the cafeteria.

I know she is having a hard time and all with her brother and her mom but she doesn't have to be a bitch to me, we are friends, instead of being bitchy to me she needs to talk to me.

Suddenly a loud crash came from outside, I checked to see what it was and I saw Alaric about to stake Rebekah I vamped over and pinned him against the lockers while Rebekah staked him...but the stake didn't work. We both vamped away, I ran to my car and tried to find the right key but Alaric was already behind me. He grabbed my neck and then everything went dark.

**Spov:**

I decided to go and check on Elena and Jeremy to see how they are doing. Once I got there Elena and Jeremy were in the kitchen talking about paint.

"Oh hey Stefan," smiled Elena.

'How are you guys," I asked them.

'How do you think," snapped Jeremy.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," I smiled.

Bonnie and Damon were at the door. Bonnie had dried blood on her neck.

"We have a problem," said Damon who was holding Bonnie.

**Rpov:**

"Alaric Saltzman is suppose to be dead," said Nik.

I just finished telling him about my little run in with Alaric.

"Well he's not! And he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's stronger Nik. Too strong," I said nervously.

"Where is he now," asked Nik.

"Stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now," I said cautiously.

"Fine. I'll collect Elena and we'll be on our way," said Nik.

"Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids," I exclaimed.

"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us," said Nik.

"We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and Forever Nik," I replied.

"I'm not leaving without her," said Nik.

"I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own," I stated.

He just stared at me.

"Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you. See if I care," I said pushing past him.

"Move it sire boy," I told Tyler, pushing him out of the way.

**Bpov:**

I woke up and I couldn't move. My hands were pinned down to the desk with pencils, a vervain covered towel was in my mouth, each breath was like inhaling needles. I looked up to see Alaric sitting at his desk. He just smiled at me. Why is he doing this! He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

**Alaric- Bold **_Other Voice- Elena_

_"Whoever this is it's not funny," said the other person. Elena!_

**"Who else would it be," asked Alaric.**

_"Ric," asked Elena shocked._

**"Listen closely. I'm at the school. I have Isabella. And if you want to keep her alive I need you to get into your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her," warned Alaric and he hung up on her.**

I'm going to die...that's it...it's over. Even if Elena does come and try to save me that doesn't mean that Alaric will keep his promise. It's his alter ego speaking, not the Ric we love.

**TADA! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm basing the story off the timeline of The Vampire Diaries that is why some of the lines in this chapter are from The Vampire Diaries. I hope you enjoy! Make sure to review!**


	19. Torture

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Epov:**

I know that it's been forever but the kiss I shared with Bella months ago was magical, and I know that she felt something too. I know that she has been avoiding me, but we need to talk about what happened. Alaric, their history teacher died last night and I'm worried about Bella.

"I'm going to go check on Bella," I told my family.

"Ok please send her our respect," said Esme who hand me a plate of lasagna.

"I doubt lasagna is going to make her feel better," mumbled Rose.

"It'd worth a shot, I know what it feels like to lose family...we all do," whispered Esme.

I walked out of the house and drove to Isabella's house.

*at the Salvatore Boarding House*

I grabbed the lasagna and knocked on the door, no one answered. I opened the door and checked the house. No one was home, I placed the lasagna in the fridge and went back in my car.

"They might be at Elena's house," I told myself.

I went back into my car and drove to Elena's house.

*Gilbert house*

I knocked on the door and Stefan knocked on the door.

"Hello Stefan, I was wondering if you know where Bella is, I haven't talked to her in a while and I wanted to check in on her after what happened last night," I asked him mumbling the last part.

"I don't know where she is and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. If she is avoiding you then it's probably for a good reason," said Stefan who was about to slam the door in my face but I stopped it.

"Can I wait here for her," I asked.

"No," said Stefan.

"Yes," said Elena who was walking down the stairs.

I pushed pasted Stefan and walked inside.

**Kpov:**

I knew that once Bekah told me about Alaric that it wasn't safe for us anymore, it's not safe for Isabella. That's why I decided to invite her to New Orleans with us. I just need to grab the doppelgänger. I ran to the Gilbert home and saw Stefan, Damon and Edward's car in the driveway. I knocked on the door and Jeremy Gilbert answered.

"What the hell do you want," snapped Jeremy.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest," I told him.

"What are you doing here Klaus," asked Stefan.

"Well for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside," I suggested.

"Why don't you go up to your room," said Stefan who was talking to Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't move.

"Now," demanded Damon.

"Hm. Poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you," I said.

"Yeah about that, something happened," said Damon.

"Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation. That's why I'm leaving here. I'm leaving town and I just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight...doppelgänger," I said smirking.

"Can't help you there," said Damon who slammed the door in my face.

I started pacing back and forth on the Gilbert porch. I looked down to see a newspaper lying on the welcome mat, I picked it up and threw it at the window smashing it to pieces.

**Bpov:**

I tried to remove my hands from the pencils but every time I moved Alaric would add more vervain to the clothe.

"Ahh," I groaned.

"Right on time," said Alaric.

I could hear small footsteps coming from the hallway, Elena walked into the classroom and gasped.

"Isabella," gasped Elena.

"Let her go Alaric, demanded Elena.

"Free her yourself," said Alaric.

Elena hesitated for a moment then walked over to free me. She slowly began to pull out the pencils that were in my palms, but Alaric pushed them back in harder.

"Ahh," I screamed in pain.

"You said that you would let her go," shouted Elena who stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires," yelled Alaric.

Alaric unwrapped the clothe from my mouth and dipped it in the vervain.

"No don't, please don't. No more," I begged.

"Alaric stop," yelled Elena.

Alaric pushed her back in her seat.

"Sit down," said Alaric.

"This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath," said Alaric who started placing the clothe back in my mouth.

"Ah," I groaned.

Tears began streaming down my face.

Elena grabbed my hand.

"Why are you doing this," asked Elena.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery," stated Alaric who was holding the white oak stake.

"What? No," said Elena.

"Isn't this what you wanted Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire? Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her," said Alaric.

"This isn't what I want," said Elena.

"Of course it is. All of those hours you spent training, getting stronger. You could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart," said Alaric who was handing Elena the white oak stake.

**Kpov:**

"Think you probably going to want to let me in," I shouted.

I walked across the street and noticed a soccer ball. I grabbed the soccer ball and kicked it at the door sending it flying in the room. I started throwing white fences at Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Get down," yelled Stefan who dragged Bonnie and Jeremy to the ground.

Edward blocked Jeremy and Bonnie from the broken glass that was flying in the air.

"Missed me," yelled Damon.

He threw the fence back at me.

I threw another fence.

"Missed me again," said Damon who was hiding behind the kitchen table.

Once I was out of fences I grabbed a gasoline tank**(or whatever it is called) **and lite a newspaper on fire.

"Put it out," said Stefan.

"Come outside and make me," I said challenging him.

Stefan stepped outside.

"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Isabella. He's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him," said Stefan.

I dropped the gasoline tank and newspaper on the ground in defeat.

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death," I said.

Stefan laughs.

"I really wish we could but unfortunately if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too," said Stefan.

"I'll take those odds," said Damon who was carrying a broken fence.

"And a 100% chance that Tyler dies," said, Stefan.

"I'm good with that too," said Damon.

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down, hm," replied Stefan.

**TADA! Now I noticed that some of you guys were confused about the last chapter and after I read it over I was also a bit confused so I tried to fix my mistake in this chapter. I meant to say **"I'll collect Elena, find Isabella and we'll be on our way." **sorry if that part confused you. The Cullen's aren't going to be in every chapter so don't worry they are still in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review.**


	20. Desiccate

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Kpov:**

"How about this: Edward and Damon distract Alaric while Stefan carries Elena to safety and I'll save Isabella," I suggested.

"What's to stop us from getting killed instantly," asked Edward.

"Nothing," I replied smiling.

"Ok ladies break it up," said Damon.

"You know all this fighting isn't helping anyone," said Stefan.

"I might have a way of putting down Alaric," said Bonnie who stepped outside.

"What's the plan Bon Bon," asked Damon.

"I want to desiccate Alaric like Abby did to Mikael. It immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can learn the spell I might be able to put down Alaric," said Bonnie.

"If and might your words bring such confidence," I replied.

"I'll get it but well still need a lot of vampire muscle to bring him down...including yours," said Bonnie.

"Let's just make this clear the sun sets in about 8 hours. If we don't succeed by then Elena will be dead, Isabella and I will be gone and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves," I said.

"How are you going to desiccate him without being in the building," asked Edward.

"That's where you come in. I need you to come in, I need you to come in contact with a vein an artery something that is connected to the heart," said Bonnie.

"Let's do this," said Damon and we headed to the school while Damon and Bonnie went to the Salvatore Boarding House to wait for Abby.

**Bpov:**

"Why are you doing this," asked Elena.

"Because you need me. Because you don't know the difference between right and wrong anymore," said Alaric.

"And this? How is this right Alaric," said Elena who was pointing to me.

"She's a murderer," said Alaric.

"Your parents lead the council Elena...and they weren't dead 6 months before you ruined it all," said Alaric.

Alaric grabbed Elena and put her in front of me with the white oak stake in her hand.

Elena turned around and tried to stake Alaric but he grabbed her wrist.

"I thought I taught you better," said Alaric.

"You did," said Elena who grabbed the glass full of vervain and smashed it into Alaric face.

He screamed out in pain. Elena removed the pencils and clothe and pushed me to the door.

"Go get help," said Elena before Alaric grabbed her.

I ran towards the exit and was grabbed from behind. I started screaming.

"Shhh. Love it's alright. you're safe," said a Britsh accent. Klaus.

He turned me to face him.

"We'll save Elena. I want you to run home, lock your doors and go in your room, do you understand? I'll check on you once we are done," said Klaus.

"Thank you," I whispered and ran home.

**Kpov:**

Once I got Isabella to safety I attacked Alaric. I place my hand on his heart while Edward held him in place. He began to scream. He pushed Edward off of him and grabbed my hand and twisted it and threw me to the floor. He grabbed the white oak stake and was about to stab me but I grabbed his arm.

"Stop! Let him go or I'll kill myself," yelled Elena.

"Put it down Elena," said Alaric.

"Why? Because you still need me? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you. She didn't want you to be immortal so she tied your life to a human one-mine," said Elena who held a small knife to her throat.

"You're wrong," said Alaric who loosened his grip on the stake.

"Really," said Elena who started cutting her throat.

"No! Stop! Stop," said Alaric who stood up.

I threw Alaric into the lockers and grabbed Elena and left the school leaving Stefan and Damon unconscious.

**Bpov:**

It's been 30 minutes since Klaus saved me and no one is answering their phones and I'm starting to worry about them. I got into my car and decided to drive to Klaus's Mansion.

*Klaus's Mansion*

Once I got to Klaus's Mansion I noticed mover trucks outside of the mansion. Is Klaus leaving? I walked inside to see Elena strapped to a chair with an IVY in her wrist. She was about to say something but I put my finger to my lips and backed out slowly.

"I'll get help," I mouthed.

I ran out of the house and went to find Stefan and Damon. How could he do this! She is my friend and he knows that. I found Damon and Stefan with Tyler and Edward.

"What the hell is he doing here," I growled.

"I'm just trying to help," said Edward.

"Whatever. Elena's in trouble," I said.

"We know, the plan failed, Alaric is still alive," said Damon.

"Damnit," I shouted.

"How are we going to save Elena," asked Tyler.

"We have to desiccate him," I whispered.

"What," asked Stefan.

"He is trying to kill Elena. I'm not going to let my friends get hurt by someone who is dangerous. My feelings don't matter anymore if they put us in danger," I replied.

"Are you sure," asked Stefan.

"Yes. Let's go desiccate Klaus," I whispered and we ran to Klaus's Mansion.

**TADA! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review I love the feedback!**


	21. I'm Sorry

**I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Bpov:**

"Are you sure about this," asked Damon.

"We don't have a choice. So let's review the plan. Tyler you are going to go inside and get Elena out, or at least get the cords out of her. Make sure that Klaus hears you. Once Klaus attacks you Stefan and Damon will go in. you and Damon will hold Klaus back while Stefan takes Elena to safety. And I will be the one who links Klaus to the spell," I said, whispering the last part.

"Are you sure that you can do this?" asked Stefan.

"Yes. I can," I replied confidently.

We grabbed what we needed and left for the Mikaelson Mansion.

***At the Mikaelson Mansion***

"Try not to get killed," I whisper to Tyler.

"He nods in reply and runs into the mansion. I listen in to make sure that the plan is working.

"Tyler," I hear Elena gasp.

"So much for that sire bond," growls Klaus.

"I'm not gonna be your little bitch anymore," snaps Tyler.

Then all of a sudden, it happened so fast. I hear Tyler grunt and I hear a loud thud.

"We need to go now," I shout at Damon and Stefan.

Damon and Stefan vamp in. I see Tyler holding one of Klaus's arms back and Damon holding back to other.

"Are you okay," I hear Stefan asks Elena.

I place my hand on Klaus's heart.

"Bella," he gasps.

"I'm sorry, but you left me no choice," I cried.

His skin begins to desiccate.

"I can't let you hurt the people I care about," I whisper to him.

A single tear falls down my face as Klaus drops to the ground.

"Get Elena out of here," I tell Stefan.

"Bel...," I cut him off.

"Just go," I snap at him.

He picks up Elena.

"Damon and I will deal with Klaus's body. Tyler goes with Stefan," I replied.

"You did the right thing," says Damon as I help him load Klaus's body into the coffin.

"I know...I just wish that the doing the right thing didn't always hurt," I replied.

* * *

Once Damon and I reach the sign that says "You are now leaving Mystic Falls' I tell him to stop the car.

"What's wrong," asks Damon.

"You can drive him the rest of the way, I just came along to make sure that Alaric doesn't attack you on your way out of Mystic Falls. You are good on your own now," I tell him.

"What about you," asks Damon.

"I'm gonna walk home...I could use the fresh air," I reply.

He nods and starts the engine again and leaves.

As I begin to walk home the sun begins to set and the sky becomes dark.

As I get closer to town I can hear people laughing inside of the Grill, a bunch of high teenagers chewing done food, and a drunk couple walking into the woods.

I decide to follow the drunk people into the woods.

I usually don't feed on the locals but at least point I don't care. I'm at the point where no human life matters to me, I've held back for too long, its time to indulge in human blood from the vain. I grab the girl and was about to bit into her neck when I realize something. Something that breaks my heart instantly.

_Klaus will never forgive me..._

**TADA I know that it is a short chapter but it's as far as I could go. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have 91 reviews! Let's make it an even 100!**


	22. Heart Break

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

**Bella Prov**

It has been 2 days since we desiccated Klaus and it has also been 2 days since Alaric did something. Elena made a deal with Elijah, if we give him Klaus's body then in return he will assure us peace. Damon is at a storage locker place god knows where. He didn't tell any of us just in case Alaric tries to torture it out of us. Rebekah is supposed to meet him there today.

I look at my alarm clock, 8:30.

"UGH!" I groan.

I get out of bed and walk downstairs.

"Hey, there's sleeping beauty," joked Stefan.

But unfortunately, I wasn't really in the "joking" mood. I turn and growl at him.

"Oh, not so happy today are ya," asked Tyler.

"Leave me alone," I snapped at them.

I look around the room and noticed that Bonnie was the only one not here.

"Where's Bonnie?" I asked them.

"She went to go put a cloaking spell on Klaus's body so Alaric can't make some witch do a locator spell to find it," replied Caroline.

The room went silent.

I walked down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag. Suddenly the sink and the music was turned on. Obviously, they're talking about something they don't want me to hear. I walked back to the room and turned off the sink and music.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Nope," said Elena quickly.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

They are walking on egg shells around me, they expect me to break, I won't. I grabbed my phone and plugged it into my speakers. The song "I'm in love with a monster" comes on. I change I the song to "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance.

***5 hours later***

I'm sitting on my bed reading "Harry Potter" when Stefan walks into my room, his eyes puffy and red.

"What happened," I asked worriedly.

"It's Damon, he wasn't able to stop Alaric," whispered Stefan.

"What does that mean Stefan?" I asked him.

He doesn't answer me.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN STEFAN!" I scream at him.

"Klaus is dead," replies Stefan.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNN! I hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry that it is so short! Sorry that it took so long to update! I promise to update sooner! Make sure to review!**


	23. Goodbye?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

_**Previously**_

"It's Damon, he wasn't able to stop Alaric," whispered Stefan.

"What does that mean Stefan?" I asked him.

He doesn't answer me.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN STEFAN!" I scream at him.

"Klaus is dead," replies Stefan.

**Bella Prov**

"No," I gasped.

"I'm so sorry," said Stefan.

"No! No! No! This is all my fault! If I didn't desiccate him, then he wouldn't be dead! What about us? What about Tyler?" I asked him, tears streaming down my face.

"It's not your fault Bella, we all agreed to do it. There's nothing we can do about Tyler...and there is a chance that Klaus was lying about being our sire," replied Stefan.

"And if he wasn't lying?" I whispered.

"Then you might want to say your goodbyes," said Stefan sadly.

"What about Caroline? What about Bonnie's mom?" I asked.

"I will tell them. I'm going to go say goodbye to Elena," said Stefan.

I ran up to Stefan and gave him a hug.

"I love you," I cried.

"I love you too," he replied.

Stefan left the house. I grabbed my phone and called Damon.

"Hello," says Damon.

"You're still alive," I smiled.

"Well, it hasn't been an hour yet," says Damon.

"Don't say that! I will see you tomorrow," I snapped at him.

"Yeah...," he whispers.

"I love you, Damon," I said.

"I love you too," he replies and then hangs up.

I sat down and grabbed 7 pieces a paper and began to write a letter, one for each of the Cullens. Once I was finished I grabbed my leather jacket and drove to the Cullen's house. If I do die, I don't want to die with unfinished business. The Cullen's were already outside when I got to their house. They must have heard me coming.

"Bella! What a surprise," smiled Carlisle.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time. I just wanted to bury the hatchet before I go," I tell them.

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper.

"Klaus...he's dead," I whimpered.

They gasped.

"I am so sorry, Bella. Excuse me for asking, but what does that have to do with you?" asked Esme.

Oh right...they don't know.

"When an original dies every vampire from their bloodline dies with them and according to Klaus, he was our sire," I replied.

"So that means...," said Alice, who clearly didn't want to finish her sentence.

"That means that there is a 1/4 chance that I am going to die," I replied.

"No!" said Edward in disbelief.

"Is there any way to save you?" asked Rose.

"No...I just didn't want to die without saying goodbye," I cried.

Alice runs up to me and wraps me in a hug. I immediately wrap my arms around her.

"I love you, Bella," whispers Alice.

"I love you too," I replied, tightening my grip around her.

"I am going to see you tomorrow," she says confidently.

I nod. She walks into Jasper's arms and begins to sob. Carlisle and Esme come up next.

"We shouldn't have left you back in Forks. You are our daughter and I am so sorry for the pain that we have caused you," sobbed Esme.

I pulled both of them into a hug.

"You know that there is a chance that Klaus was lying about being my sire, but if he wasn't," I said, pulling the letters from my back pocket.

"I want you to give these to everyone," I said as I handed Carlisle the letters.

Emmett runs up next and pulls me into a hug so tight that I can't "breathe".

"Okay, Emmett let me go before you kill me," I joked.

"Tomorrow, when you're alive and well we are going to be laughing about this," smiled Emmett.

I look at Rose, who just nods.

Everyone walks inside except for Edward.

"I forgive you," I tell him.

"You do?" he asks.

"Yes, I do. I understand now that you left to protect me," I replied.

I walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you," he says.

I cup his cheek and smile.

"I know," I reply and walk to my car and drive away.

**TADA! So, Bella finally forgives the Cullen's! Are you surprised? Make sure to review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	24. Liar

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. Before I start this I want you to know that I'm basing this off the TV show so basically everything that happened in the show is in this chapter. **

**BPOV**

***Next morning***

Well, I didn't die yesterday, neither did Stefan, Damon, or Caroline, but Tyler he did. So did Elena, apparently Rebekah took her revenge after Klaus...after he died. She ran Matt and Elena off the Wickory Bridge. Elena sacrificed her life for Matt, but what Elena didn't know was that when she went to the hospital for hitting her head it was worse than we originally thought. Elena had Damon's blood in her system, so when she died she became a vampire. Stefan and Damon are with her right now. There is just one more thing that I don't understand...why would Klaus lie about who my sire was? Why would he risk my life pretending to be my sire? He loved me...or at least I thought he did. Suddenly a loud bang came from downstairs. I walked down and was suddenly surrounded by 5 guys who were pointing there guns at me.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked sweetly.

One of the men shoot me and I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

***Meanwhile in the forest***

**(I'm skipping the part where "TYLER" saves Caroline)**

**KlausPOV**

Caroline pushes me into a tree and begins to kiss me.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I don't get it, how are you alive," she asked me.

"This is going to sound incredible but," she cuts me off by grabbing my face and pulling me into a kiss. She began to take off my clothes.

"Love, we should wait until we are in a more secure place," I said.

"Did you just call me love?" she asked me.

"I don't know, Love. Did I?' I asked.

"Oh my god! Klaus!" she yelled.

"The one and only," I responded.

She pushed me away.

"Oh my god, you're disgusting," she yelled.

"You kissed me! I'm an innocent victim," I replied.

"Give me back Tyler," she demanded.

"Gladly, once Bonnie returns me back to my original body you can have your boyfriend back," I replied.

* * *

***At the Young Farm***

**BPOV**

Vervain is being spread throughout the barn, making each breath feel like you are inhaling needles. Rebekah is in a cell across from me, Elena and Stefan's cells are next to me. We are trapped. It's now up to Damon to save us. He better hurry because Elena doesn't have much time left.

* * *

***Outside***

**DPOV**

"Whooowho, big bad vampire out here," I shouted.

Quarterback was laying on the ground bleeding.

"Let him go. The boy is innocent," shouted the Pastor from inside his house.

"Well that's the point give me Stefan, Elena, and Isa, he's all yours. Come on, Pastor you know I'll kill him. I want to kill him," I said while holding Matt up.

"Go away! You are not invited in," he shouted.

Suddenly I was shot.

* * *

**BPOV**

A guard walked in who was carrying vervain.

Stefan, Rebekah, and I all looked at each other and began.

"Sir, please let me out my family we have money, treasure, anything that you could ever want," said Rebekah weakly.

"What I want, is to see you dead," He grinned.

Rebekah leaped forward which sent the man flying to me. I then broke his neck and threw him to Stefan who cracked open his skull and then tossed him to Elena. Elena weakly stuck her hand in the blood and slowly brought it to her lips. A gun shot went off. Elena broke open her cage. She then let Stefan out.

"Elena, go see what that was," said Stefan.

She ran outside while Stefan freed Rebekah and I.

***2 hours later***

We got Elena back at home with us and Caroline, Jeremy, and Bonnie are coming over. Apparently they have something important to tell us.

They suddenly walked in.

"So, what exactly do you have to tell us," I asked them.

They stepped away from each other to reveal Tyler, who was alive and well.

"How? How are you alive? You are sired to Klaus?" I asked him confused.

"Well, that's the thing...Klaus is alive," Caroline said slowly.

**Ok for those who are confused with this, I'll explain. If you watch the show then you know that Klaus inhabited Tyler's body before he was stabbed by Alaric with the white oak stake. So when he got stabbed only his body was destroyed not Klaus. If you still don't understand watch season 3 the last episode and also watch season 4 episode 1. It will make more sense. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I'm curious on how you guys want this story to end! Let me know in a review! **


	25. You're Alive

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

**BPOV**

"What do you mean Klaus is alive? Alaric stabbed him with the white oak stake," I yelled.

"That's not necessarily true. When I went to help Damon I put Klaus into Tyler's body. Alaric only destroyed Klaus's body. Once we fixed Klaus's body we removed him from Tyler," said Bonnie.

I just stood there in complete shock.

"Isa, are you okay?" asked Damon.

"I.. I have to go," I said grabbing my jacket.

"Go? Go where," asked Stefan.

"I have to see Klaus. I have to see if this is true," I said and ran as fast as I could to Klaus's Mansion.

Once I got to his mansion I froze at the door. He is going to hate me. No matter how I felt about him I still desiccated him.

I opened the door, the mansion was empty, or so I thought.

"Isabella," said a soft british accent.

I froze.

"Klaus," I whispered softly.

I turned to see my love alive.

"It's true," I gasped.

"I'm not easily killed, Love." replied Klaus.

I began to cry.

"Klaus. Klaus I am so sorry about what I did to you. You were hurting Elena, you were going to kill her. I had no choice. I'm so sor.." I was cut of by Klaus who pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"I understand, Sweetheart. I forgive you," he whispered in my ear.

"I thought I lost you...," I cried.

"You didn't," he responded.

I pulled him into a kiss, putting all of my love into that one kiss. Then that one kiss turned into to multiple kisses. Klaus pushed me up against the wall and began to kiss my neck. He pulled off my shirt. He vamped us up into his room and threw us onto his bed. Clothes went flying until I was just in my matching bra and underwear and Klaus was in his boxers. I breathed in his wonderful, intoxicating scent. Klaus unclasped my bra, exposing my breast. He began to remove the rest of my clothes exposing my body to him. He stopped and just looked at me.

"What is it," I asked him concerned.

"Nothing, it's just...you're so beautiful," He said smiling.

We did more than have sex, we showed each just how much we loved each other.

***Next Morning***

I woke up in Klaus's arms. I loved being in his arms, I felt so safe, so secure, like nothing or no one can hurt me. I turned to see Klaus watching me.

"How long have you been awake for?" I asked him.

"A few hours," he responded.

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to let you sleep," he smiled.

I smiled back. I started to get up, but then Klaus pulled me back into bed.

"Let's not get up just yet," he smirked pulling me on top of him.

"We have to get up at some point it's 12:30," I told him.

He pulled me into a kiss and his hands started to roam my body.

"Nope! I'm not falling for this. Get up Klaus," I smiled at him and got dressed.

He groaned.

I put on my bra, underwear and shirt, but I couldn't find my pants.

"Klaus have you seen my...," I turned to see Klaus dangling my pants in front of me.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my pants.

"What are you doing later," asked Klaus.

"Nothing, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want you to meet me at the town square at sunset," smiled Kluas.

Hm. What is he planning.

"Ok, are we going out to dinner or something," I asked him.

"You find out later," he replied.

I kissed him on the cheek before I left.

* * *

**KlausPOV**

Once Bella left I immediately got dressed and left the house. I hope this is what she wants because if she doesn't it just might break me.

* * *

**BPOV**

Once I got home I sat on the coach with a glass of bourbon in my hand.

"I'm guessing that since you didn't come home last night your reunion with Klaus was a success," asked Damon.

I smiled.

"A complete success. In fact we are meeting at the town square at sunset," I replied.

* * *

***5 hours later***

**KlausPOV**

"Beautiful choice. Do you know what size she is?" asked the man.

"7. She is a size 7." I replied.

"Well whoever this lucky girl is, she is going to love it," smiled the old man.

"I hope so," I whispered.

* * *

**BPOV**

It was 5:30 and sunset is at 7. I decided to start getting ready. I curled my hair and put on my usually smoky eye look. I started to look through my closet until I found the perfect outfit to wear. A red lace dress that goes about thigh high. I put on some black pumps. I looked at the clock. 6:50. I grabbed my car keys and headed to the town square. Once I got there I saw Klaus dressed in a tux. I started to walked towards him.

"You look as stunning as ever," He told me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. So, do I get to know the surprise now," I asked.

He smiled. He looked nervous.

"Isabella, when we first met I was stunned by your beauty, the way you walked and talked with such confidence. You were the first person that I have ever let in, who I let see the weakest parts of me. Everyone can only see the beast, but you Isabella, you can see the man behind the beast. Which is why I think it's about time I do this," said Klaus.

He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Luna Salvatore, will you marry me?" asked Klaus.

I gasped. I have never thought of marriage before, since I am a vampire little stuff like this doesn't cross my mind as often as it would for a human. But here, kneeling before me is Klaus, my love. How can I say no to him.

"Yes," I answered smiling.

Klaus put the engagement ring on my finger, picked my up and twirled me around.

"On one condition," I stated.

"What is the condition?" he asked.

"This means forever, you can't just throw me aside when you get bored of me," I told him.

He cupped my cheek.

"I could never get bored of you," he whispered.

"Forever," I said.

"Forever," he responded and pulled me into a everlasting kiss.

**TADA! THEY ARE FINALLY ENGAGED. God it felt so weird to write that sex scene! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are probably only going to be 2 or 3 chapters left in this story! Make sure to review! Also, I have been getting questions on why I stopped doing AU so the answer is that I never meant to stop writing AU I just kind of drifted from it.**


	26. You're Getting Married?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE ORIGINALS.**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe we are actually going to do this," I told Klaus in disbelief.

"We can always go to Vegas," joked Klaus.

"No, we have to tell them...you ready?" I asked him.

"Ready," he responded.

We walked into my house here Rebekah, Elijah, Matt, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline are all sitting on the couches in awkward silence.

"What is so important that I had to cancel my shopping plans?" asked Rebekah.

Klaus and I looked at each other . We didn't really plan on how we were going to tell them so I did the only thing that came to my mind...I stuck out my hand.

Everyone looked at my hand and went completely silent.

"OMG YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" screamed Rebekah who jumped up and hugged me.

"OMG we are definitely going to help you plan it." said Caroline.

"What kind of flowers do you like? Roses? Lilies? Oh it doesn't matter we can figure it out later," said Rebekah who was clearly excited.

I laughed.

"This was definitely worth canceling my shopping plans," she said smiling.

Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler gave me hugs while Elijah hugged Klaus and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations," smiled Elijah.

"Thank you," I replied.

Stefan and Damon still haven't said a word. Even if they don't approve I will still marry Klaus, but I do want them at the wedding.

"Stefan? Damon," I said.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Look Bella, we just want you happy, so if this is what you want...then we are all for it," said Damon.

I jumped up and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered to them.

"But if you hurt her Klaus I don't care how strong you are I will kill you," threatened Damon.

"Don't worry, I would never hurt her," smiled Klaus.

Rebekah and Caroline dragged me to the couch and grabbed the computer and started to look up wedding invitations and Elena grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"So, who besides the people here do you want to invite to the wedding?" asked Elena.

I began to think. Who else besides the people here like me? Oh I know.

"Can you write down Jacob and the La Push boys?" I asked her.

"Old friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, old friends," I said smiling.

Jacob and his pack were the only people in Forks that knew that knew that I wasn't human.

After what seemed like forever we finally finished writing down the names of the people that I want at the wedding and we decided on the types of flowers I wanted.

"Now! Let's decide on the type of food that you want. Do you want Italian? German? Oh! I know, how about a mixture of cultures?" asked Rebekah.

"Let's do a mixture of culture," I said smiling.

I looked over at Klaus.

"Of course if that is okay with you Klaus," I said to him.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Whatever you want is fine with me love," he said smiling.

"Perfect! And I already made an appointment to pick a dress!" smiled Caroline.

***4 months later***

Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and I are at a wedding dress shop trying to find the perfect dress, but so far we haven't had much luck.

"Here, how about this one?" asked Bonnie.

"Eh too poofy," I said sadly.

"What are you looking for exactly?" asked Rebekah.

"I don't know, something elegant and princessy but not too poofy," I told her.

With that information Rebekah ran to the other side of the store and came back with this stunning white strapless dress that was bedazzled around the waist.** (I'll try to put it in my bio).**

"I love it," I said.

"Well, go try it on!" shouted Elena.

Once I stepped out of the dressing room they gasped.

"This is it! This is the one," I said.

We left the store and went over everything. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie are the bride maids. Rebekah is my maid of honor. Kol, Stefan, and Damon are Klaus's groomsmen. Elijah is his best man.

"All we need to know is who is walking you down the aisle," said Rebekah.

"Oh...," I said.

I didn't think about that.

"I have absolutely no idea," I told them.

I began to think through who is invited to the wedding and then it hit me.

"Actually...I know the perfect person to do it," I whispered.

Carlisle.

I mean I did already invite them to the wedding because they are old friends of Klaus and I. So why not Carlisle? He is the only father figure I have.

"I'll be right back," I told them.

I got in my car and drove to the Cullen's house.

Once I got there I knocked on the door.

Rose answered it.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Can I talk to Carlisle?" I asked her.

She nodded and move to the side so I could walk inside.

"He is in the living room," said Rose.

I walked in and I saw all of the Cullen's in the living room.

"Bella! What a surprise," smiled Esme.

"Hi, Carlisle I was wondering if I could talk to you alone," I asked him.

"Of course," he said smiling.

We walked over to his office.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"Oh no nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if I could ask you something," I said nervously.

"Of course," he replied.

"I was wondering if you could walk me down the aisle," I said slowly.

He looked shocked.

"Of course I will Isabella. I would be honored to," He said overjoyed.

I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

After I left the house I drove I went back to Rebekah's house and we finished up the small details.

"Now all we have to do is wait," I smiled.

"Yep, because in two weeks you'll be married," smiled Rebekah.

I can't wait!

**TADA! So there is only going to be one more chapter in this story! It's almost over! Make sure to review!**


	27. Always and Forever

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

**BPOV**

Today is the day, I'm finally going to marry Klaus. I don't know if I'm nervous or excited, probably somewhere in between. Caroline is doing my makeup, Rebekah is doing my hair, Elena, is making sure that the dress is perfect, and Bonnie is helping set up everything.

"Don't worry Bells, you look beautiful," said Rebekah.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I'm done," smiled Rebekah.

My hair was in a flower braid with strands of my hair out and curly, she also put a rose flower crown on my head.

"It's gorgeous!" I cried.

Once we got everything done all what was left was the heads up that it's time to go.

Carlisle walked in the dressing room.

"You ready Isabella," smiled Carlisle proudly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, and Elena left.

I put my arm around Carlisle's and we walked to the front of the aisle.

"Don't left me fall," I whispered to him.

"I won't," He whispered back smiling.

The music began to play.

First to walked in are my bridesmaids, then the flower girls, and then finally Carlisle and I. Everyone turns to look at me, I hear gasps throughout the crowd but the only person I'm focused on is my love Klaus. A single tear falls from his eyes. I begin to blush. Once we reach the alter, Carlisle kisses my cheek and hands me to Klaus.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together to join together Isabella Salvatore and Niklaus Mikealson," said the Priest.

"I love you," I mouthed to Klaus.

"I love you too," he responded.

"I assume you two have written your vows," said the Priest.

"Yes," I replied smiling.

"Niklaus, you may start," said the Priest.

"Isabella, you made me a better person. When you met me I was a person who didn't know how to love, but you taught me. You taught me how to care. I use to believe that love is a weakness, but it's not...it's a strength. It gives you a reason to fight, to stay strong and you Isabella, you make me strong. I love you," said Klaus.

"Now, Isabella," said the Priest.

"Klaus, when you met me I was someone who was hell bent on getting revenge on my brothers. I didn't believe that anyone could care about me, that no one could ever understand what I went through, but you did. When I started to develop feelings for you I was afraid, afraid of being hurt again, of being abandoned but when I finally let you in it felt like I was finally at home. Because Klaus, you are my home," I said smiling.

"Niklaus, do you take Isabella Luna Salvatore to be your wife?" asked the Priest.

"I do," said Klaus.

"Isabella, do you take Niklaus Mikaelson to be your husband," asked the Priest.

"I do," I replied.

"I now announce you husband and wife. Niklaus you may kiss the bride," smiled the Priest.

Klaus wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. Cheers came throughout the crowd and flower petals were thrown up in the air. I broke our kiss and smiled at him.

"I love you," I told.

"I love you too, Mrs. Mikaelson," he said smiling.

* * *

Klaus and I were dancing when I heard an oh so familiar voice.

"Bella?" said a voice behind me.

"Jacob," I said and turned around to see my old friend.

I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you," said Jacob.

"Same here. How have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been good," he said smiling.

Klaus came up behind me and wrapped his hands around me.

"Klaus, this is my friend Jacob," I told him.

"Nice to meet you," said Klaus and he shook Jacob's hand.

"Well, I should probably get back to the pack before they eat all of your food," said Jacob, he hugged me again.

As the night went on more and more people began to leave until it was just Klaus and I. I never want this night to end.

Klaus picked a flower petal out of my hair.

"Follow me," he whispered in my eye.

He led me to a small gazebo.

The song "Surrender" was playing.

We began to dance.

"I never thought that I would ever fall in love or that someone would fall in love with me. A monster," whispered Klaus.

"You aren't unlovable Klaus and you are not a monster. It doesn't matter Klaus, none of it does because I love you, every part of you. Even the dark parts. I love you," I told him.

"I love you too. Always and forever," he replied and kissed me.

**TADA! Well this is the last chapter of this story. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Make sure to leave a review!**


End file.
